Helsa una historia de amor
by crystal paris
Summary: Ya han pasado 12 años después de la gran tormenta de nieve en Arendelle todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta el regreso de Hans que puso todo de cabeza. Además Elsa se entera que se tiene que casar o de otra forma el reino sería cedido al principe de la Isla mas cercana a Arendelle perdiendo el unico patrimonio que sus padres le habían dejado ¿que mas pasara?
1. El es Hans

Hace muchos años

El rey de Arendelle estaba muy ocupado en su oficina cuando alguien toco a su puerta

-Pase- dijo el rey

Al oír risas el rey volteo y solo vio a la reina y una caja muy grande

-Querido haz visto a las niñas- dijo la reina sarcásticamente mientras señalaba al caja con la cabeza

-No, no las he visto pensaba que estaban contigo-le dijo siguiéndole el juego- y esa caja tan grande?

-No lo se creo que es basura-dijo escuchando las risas de Anna y los intentos de Elsa por callar a su hermanita-le diré a Gerda que la saque

-Shhh-dijo Elsa tratando de escuchar mientras callaba a Anna

-No es necesario llamar a Gerda yo mismo vere que contiene la caja-dijo el rey abriéndola

-Hola papi-dijo Anna entre risas-jajajajaja

-Pero que hacen aquí niñas-dijo el rey mientras cargaba a la pequeña Anna en brazos y dándole la mano a Elsa para que pudiera salir

-Queríamos darte una sorpresa-dijo Elsa

-¿Una sorpresa?-pregunto el rey extrañado

-Felíz cumpleaños papá-gritaron Elsa y Anna

-Gracias hijas las amo- dijo el rey soltando una lagrimilla-vengan y denme un abrazo-

* * *

En la actualidad (12 años despues de lo sucedido en Arendelle)

-Elsa, Elsa despierta despierta- Elsa abrio los ojos para ver quien era, era Anna su hermana pequeña bueno ya no era tan pequeña

-Anna ¿Qué hora es?-dijo Elsa con los ojos entrecerrados en señal de que estaba profundamente dormida

-Las 9:00 el desayuno ya esta listo Kristoff, Olaf y los niños ya estan desayunando abajo pero te estamos esperando

-Anna soñé con mamá y papá-dijo Elsa

-Que raro yo también eh soñado con ellos últimamente-dijo la pelirroja-crees que se una señal es decir lo de mamá y papá

-Esperame abajo luego te alcanzo-dijo Elsa

-Pero...

-Porfavor Anna

-Esta bien- dijo Anna con un tono de tristeza

Elsa no podía hablar de sus padres con Anna podía hablar de muchas cosas con ella pero nunca de sus padres y eso es porque siempre le recordaba que cuando murieron no pudo estar ahí para su hermanita

* * *

Ya lista para desayunar Elsa bajo las escaleras cuando alguien menciono su nombre

-Tía Elsa, tía Elsa- sonaba una voz lo bastante tierna. Era Charlotte la sobrina menor de Elsa

-Hola dulcura-dijo Elsa agachandose para cargar a su sobrinita

-Buenos días tía Elsa-dijo Cristian el sobrino mayor de Cristian

-Buenos días Cristian-dijo Elsa a su sobrino de 12 años para después dirigirse a Kristoff- buenos días Kristoff

-Buenos días reina Elsa-dijo el rubio

-Cuantas veces te eh dicho que solo me digas Elsa porfavor, eres el principe de Arendelle, pero también eres parte de la familia

-Bueno ya que ya estamos aquí le dire a Gerda que sirva el desayuno-dijo Anna

-Tía Elsa en dos días es mi cumpleaños- dijo la pequeña Charlotte

-A sí-dijo Elsa sarcasticamente- y que vas a querer de regalo

-Un caballo para mi solita

-Pero si ya tienes a sven cariño-dijo Kristoff

-Si papá pero no es lo mismo

-Esta bien, esta bien pero para cualquier cosa Sven esta ahi- dijo Krsitoff

-Vere que puedo hacer sobre el caballo dulcura-dijo Elsa

* * *

Despues del desayuno llego Kai al despacho de Elsa

-Reina Elsa-dijo el mayordomo-alguien quiere verla

-¿Quién es?-pregunto extrañada

-Es un policía

En ese momento Elsa recordo de que se trataba Hans salía ese mismo día de la carcél

-Digale que pase

El policía paso

-Buenos días su majestad

-Buenos días, no tiene que explicarme a que vino yo ya lo se lleveme con el

* * *

En la carcel de Arendelle estaba ahí el mismo principe al que habían encerrado hace 12 años no había cambiado nada.

Se ollo el ruido de la celda abriendose y el salio con esposas todavía por supuesto.

Llegaron al final y levanto la vista vio a la reina Elsa ella tampoco había cambiado nada.

-Hola Hans-dijo la reina friamente mientras le quitaban las esposas

-Reina Elsa un gusto -dijo el pelirrojo la reina presentía que estaba mintiendo debido a su sonrisa malisiosa

-El gusto no es mutuo-dijo la reina evitando el contacto visual- se alojara en el castillo hasta tener noticias de las Islas del Sur para ver que hare con un usted

-Esta bien-dijo el principe

* * *

Al llegar al castillo Hans no paraba de mirar a Elsa, ella lo notaba pero solo procuraba no hacer contacto visua.

Al bajar del carruaje el silencio se rompió

-Al parecer sigue igual a como lo recuerdo-dijo el pelirrojo

-Pues casi no hemos cambiado nada por fuera

-No hablaba del castillo-dijo Hans mirando a la reina

Elsa se sonrojo no podía evitarlo.

Al entrar al castillo charlotte estaba sentada en la entrada coloreando y vio a su tía Elsa entrar

-Tía Elsa ya llegaste, mira hice este dibujo de mi caballo-dijo la pequeña Charlotte enseñandole su dibujo

-Es muy bonito cariño, donde esta tu mamá-dijo Elsa

-No esta, fue con papá y cristian a vender hielo me dijeron que era muy pequeña y me quede aquí con Olaf-explico Charlotte

-Hola Elsa-dijo el muñeco de nieve

-Hola Olaf, podemos hablar un segundo-le dijo Elsa al muñeco de nieve

-¿Quién es el?-pregunto la niña al ver a un hombre en la puerta

-De eso es de lo que te quería hablar Olaf

-Porque quién es- pregunto Olaf caminando hacia la puerta-Elsa, ¿Qué hace el aquí?

-Te lo explico luego necesito vayas a buscar a Anna, Kristoff y a Cristian

-Esta bien-dijo el muñeco de nieve mientras corria por la puerta de atras

-Tía aun no me has dicho quién es el-dijo la niña cruzando los brazos

-Bien como no me presentan lo haré yo mismo-dijo Hans poniendose a la altura de la niña- hola me llamo Hans y soy el principe de las islas del sur

-Hola me llamó Charlotte soy princesa de Arendelle mi mamá es la princesa Anna y mi papá es el principe Kristoff-dijo la pequeña

-¿Principe Kristoff?-pregunto extrañado el joven

-Así es-dijo la pequeña-tía puedo comer galletas porfavor

-Mejor dile a Gerda que te haga de comer ya después comes galletas

-Esta bien-dijo la pequeña-adiós

-Adiós-dijo Hans-así que Anna si se caso despues de todo

-Si ¿Porque preguntas?

-Por que usted es extraño que usted no quizo bendecir el matrimonio de su hermana con un principe pero si con un vendedor de hielo

-Kai le mostrara su habitación

-Si su majestad-dijo a a orden el mayordomo-por cierto llego esto de las Islas del Sur

Era una carta Hans ya se había adelantado a subir las escaleras así que no se dio fue directo al despacho y abrio la carta

Estimada reina Elsa se le informa por medio de esta carta que el rey de las islas del sur le ha quitado su cargo de principe a Hans por lo que ahora solo es un habitante más de Arendelle no obstante ya que no le queda dinero al noven ex-principe debera permanecer viviendo en su castillo si no es mucha molestia

Attentamente

El rey de las Islas del Sur

-Hans ya no es un principe- dijo Elsa para si

-Elsa Charlotte dijo que querias verme que pasa

* * *

BUENO HASTA AQUI EL CAPITULO DE HOY ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANFIC ESTA HISTORIA ESTA RELACIONADA CON LA DE UNA AMIGA MIA YA QUE NOS PUSIMOS DE ACUERDO ASI QUE SI VEN PERSONAJES DE OTRA FANFIC O DE OTRA PELÍCULA ES PARTE DE LA HISTORIA MAÑANA LES TRAIRE LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE QUIEN SABE CUANTAS


	2. Peliculas de terror

-Elsa paso algo-dijo Anna viendo a su hermana- me mandaste llamar

Elsa no sabía qué hacer, conocía a su hermana lo suficiente para saber que dijera lo que dijera se iba a enojar si le decía de la carta y que Hans ya no era príncipe pero viviría con ellas en el castillo se enojaría y si le decía que Hans salió de la cárcel también se enojaría

-Para… ver lo de la fiesta de Charlotte- dijo Elsa se había salvado por ese momento pero no iba a poder mantener la mentira por tanto tiempo, no faltaba mucho para que Anna se encontrara con Hans

-Bueno pensaba invitar a princesas de otros reinos ya sabes-dijo Anna mientras se acercaba hacia su hermana-ya sabes ya que Charlotte no tiene amigas

-No tiene amigas por qué no va a la escuela-dijo Elsa viendo a los ojos a su hermana

-Sabes que estudia aquí como tú y yo-

-Anna tu y yo estudiamos aquí porque no podíamos salir gracias a mis poderes-dijo Elsa con culpa

-No te lo había dicho- dijo Anna

-Decirme que-

-La otra noche descubrimos que Charlotte tenía poderes-dijo Anna

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Elsa

-Estábamos en la piscina y Charlotte no quería salir hizo una rabieta y el agua se levanto Kristoff se metió al agua y saco Charlotte

-Entonces Charlotte tiene poderes-dijo Elsa

-Así es, al parecer puede controlar el agua pero iremos con los trolls para saber más nos iremos en una hora puedes cuidar a los niños Elsa por favor

-Por supuesto Anna no te preocupes

-Gracias hermana-dijo abrazándola- te amo

-También yo-dijo Elsa

-Anna tenemos que empacar-dijo Kristoff en la puerta

-Oh si ya voy amor-dijo Anna soltando a su hermana- gracias

-De nada, anda ve a empacar

Pasada ya la hora para empacar Anna ya estaba lista en la entrada junto al carruaje despidiéndose de Cristian y Charlotte.

-¿Por qué vas a ir con los abuelos mami?-pregunto Charlotte

-Porque hace mucho que no vemos a tus abuelos mi amor entonces vamos a ir a visitarlos para entregarles la invitación a tu fiesta en 2 días-dijo Anna

-Oh ya entendí-dijo Charlotte

-Adiós mamá adiós papá-gritaron Charlotte y Cristian mientras el carruaje avanzaba

-¿Ya puedo salir?- se escucho desde un arbusto

-Aaaaaaa el arbusto habla-grito Charlotte corriendo hasta el arbusto para patearlo-arbusto malo arbusto malo

-Au-dijo Hans mientras salía-soy yo princesa

-Ups lo siento Hans-dijo Charlotte disculpándose

-¿Por qué te escondías?-pregunto Cristian

-Porque yo se lo dije-dijo Elsa

-Y ¿Por qué se lo dijiste tía Elsa?-pregunto la pequeña Charlotte

-Porque sus papás no saben que él está aquí-dijo Elsa

-Perdón pero EL tiene nombre-dijo Hans- ahora alguien me puede ayudar estoy atrapado entre las espinas

-Ya voy-dijeron Cristian y Charlotte

-Ok a las tres jalas su brazo de acuerdo?-le dijo Cristian a Charlotte

-De acuerdo-dijo Charlotte

-Uno-empezó Cristian-dos y tres

Los dos niños aplicaron fuerza para que el joven ex – príncipe pudiera salir

-Estas muy pesado-dijo Charlotte

-WOW-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

-Lo lograron- grito Elsa mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Hans la verdad es que ella había hecho que las espinas se congelaran y fueran un poco resbalosa

-Gracias niños-dijo Hans

-De nada-dijo Charlotte

-De nada solo una cosa-dijo Cristian

-¿Qué?-pregunto Hans

-Puedes quitarte de encima me aplastas la pierna-grito el niño

-Joajana-se rio Charlotte

-Lo siento Cristian-dijo Hans mientras se levantaba

Elsa estaba en su despacho observando las únicas fotos que tenía con sus padres recordó lo que le dijo Anna esa mañana tal vez si fuera una señal tantos sueños con ellos en eso se escucho que alguien entro Elsa volteo a mirar y eran Charlotte y Cristian

-Hola niños-dijo Elsa

-Tía Elsa ¿como eran los abuelos?-pregunto Charlotte- ¿las castigaban mucho?

-No cariño, no nos regañaban bueno al menos a mi

-¿Tienes una foto?- pregunto Cristian

-De hecho aquí hay algunas-dijo Elsa dándole a los niños las fotos

-¿No tenían un álbum de fotos?-pregunto la niña

-No lo creo cariño-dijo Elsa-Bueno ya vayan a jugar

-Creo que aquí nos ocultan algo-dijo Cristian

-A que te refieres-dijo Charlotte quien le estaba poniendo un sombrero a un osito de peluche

-A que nos tienen un secreto oculto

-No lo creo-dijo la niña quien ahora servía el te (agua) al osito de peluche y a otras 3 muñecas

Cristian sabía que ocultaban algo pero no sabía que iba a averiguar que le ocultaban pasara lo que pasara

-Hola niños-dijo el muñeco de nieve mientras entraba

-Hola Olaf-dijeron los dos niños al mismo tiempo

-¿Por qué mamá y papá no saben que Hans?-pregunto Charlotte

-Te digo que algo esconden-dijo Cristian

-Es un secreto Charlotte pero pronto lo sabrás

-Ok-dijo la pequeña

Elsa estaba pasando por el cuarto de los niños para asegurarse de que estuviera todo en orden, cuando al parecer alguien más tuvo la misma idea.

-Usted que hace aquí-pregunto la reina

-Solo vine a decir buenas noches-dijo el pelirrojo

-Pues váyase ellos son mis sobrinos no los suyos

-Pero les eh tomado cariño

-Solo ha vivido un día aquí-dijo Elsa procurando que los niños no los escucharan-no los conoce los suficiente para tomarles cariño

-No necesito conocerlos

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntaron los niños desde la puerta

-Ustedes que hacen despiertos-preguntaron los adultos

-Charlotte no se podía dormir y yo tuve que quedarme despierto-dijo Cristian

-Eso no es verdad, el que no se podía dormir fue otro-dijo Charlotte-ya que estuviste viendo Cabezas Sangrientas 4 y te dio miedo al extremo que gritabas mientras dormías

-Un momento una película de terror, Cristian tienes prohibido ver esas películas ya lo sabes-regaño Elsa

-Perdón tía Elsa pero Olaf me dejo verla-dijo Cristian apuntando al muñeco de nieve que estaba en un rincón asustado

-Olaf, ¿Estas bien?-dijo Elsa mientras corría hacia el

-Aaaaaaa…-dijo el pobre muñeco de nieve desmayándose

-Tenemos que llevarlo con los trolls-dijo Elsa mientras lo tomaba en su brazos

-Pero si es la 1:30-dijo la pequeña Charlotte frotándose los ojos

-Charlotte tu podrás dormir todo el tiempo-le dijo Hans a la pequeña mientras le ponía sus pantuflas y le daba su peluche para que pudiera dormir-ahora hay que irnos

-De ninguna manera usted no viene-dijo Elsa

-Pues aunque usted no lo creo si voy-dijo pelirrojo mientras cargaba a Charlotte-Kai alista los caballos vamos a ir con los trolls

-No puede ir con nosotros, Anna y Kristoff no saben que usted está libre y viviendo aquí

-No me importa volver a recibir un puñetazo en la cara de su hermana-dijo el joven

-¿Qué?-dijeron los niños

-A ¿Qué se refiere Hans con que no le importa recibir un puñetazo en la cara de mamá?-pregunto Cristian

-Si yo tampoco entiendo-dijo Charlotte

-Se lo explico después ahora hay que irnos

El pobre muñeco de nieve estaba en estado de shock lo que Elsa esperaba al llegar con los trolls es que le borraran los recuerdos igual que lo hicieron con Anna

Con los trolls Kristoff y Anna estaban con el abuelo pabi

-Entonces…-preguntaron Anna y Kristoff

-Lo siento pero necesita estar la niña presente para saber bien con lo que estamos tratando

Justo en ese momento iban llegando los caballos que traían a Cristian, Elsa, Olaf, Hans y Charlotte quien estaba profundamente dormida.

-¿Elsa que haces aquí? ¿Los niños están bien?-pregunto Anna al ver a su hermana

-Si mamá estamos bien-contesto Cristian

-¿Pero que está pasando?-pregunto Kristoff al ver a Cristian

-Cristian estaba viendo una película de terror con Olaf y a Olaf le afecto mucho-dijo Elsa bajando al muñeco de nieve

-¿Y Charlotte?-pregunto Anna angustiada

-Esta aquí-dijo Hans cargando a la pequeña que seguía profundamente dormida, ante el sonido de su voz Kristoff se puso molesto y Anna también -¿El que está haciendo aquí?-pregunto Anna con enojo en su mirada

-Quítale las manos de encima a mi hija-dijo Kristoff caminando hacia él. Estaba a punto de romperle la cara hasta que…

Y BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO DE HOY ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y PUES ESTA HISTORIA PRONTO SE JUNTARA CON LA HISTORIA DE UNA AMIGA ASI QUE ATENTOS QUE PASARA CON LA PALIZA A HANS A POR CIERTO SI NO LES GUSTA HELSA O MI FANFIC EVITENSE SUS COMENTARIO PORFAVOT


	3. Peleas y secretos

Kristoff estaba a punto de romperle la cara a Hans hasta que…

-Alto-dijo Elsa poniéndose en medio del puño de Kristoff y la cara de Hans

-Elsa ¿Qué haces?-pregunto Anna

Elsa solo se quedo cayada ni ella misma sabía que rayos estaba haciendo porque defendía a Hans de esa forma. El ruido hizo que la pequeñita despertara.

-¿Papi?-pregunto Charlotte- ¿Qué pasa?

-Charlotte ven conmigo- le dijo Cristian a su hermanita Charlotte sabía lo que eso quería decir "un ven conmigo" cuando había adultos enojados en la sala significaba "va a haber una discusión entre adultos que no podemos escuchar"

-Está bien- dijo la pequeña mientras Hans la bajaba para que su hermano se la llevara pero antes se detuvo para abrazar a Hans- Gracias por traerme hasta aquí Hans

-De nada pequeña- dijo Hans

-Vamos Charlotte-dijo Cristian tomándola de la mano

Cuando Cristian y Charlotte se alejaron lo suficiente empezó otra vez la pelea

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-le dijo Anna a Hans

Hans se quedo callado

-Contéstame ¿qué haces tú aquí?-dijo Anna esta vez esperando un respuesta

-Eso no importa ahora alguien tiene que ayudar a Olaf-dijo Elsa evitando el tema

-Acércalo-dijo el abuelo pabi

Elsa obedeció y acerco al muñeco de nieve que se había desmayado

-¿Puede borrar los recuerdos como lo hizo aquella vez con mi hermana?-pregunto Elsa

-Espera ¿Qué a mí qué?-pregunto Anna -Lo intentare-dijo el abuelo pabi tocando la cabeza del muñeco desmayado- borrar todos los recuerdos desde el inicio de la película será posible eso significara que el trauma se quitara y en unos momentos despertara pero no se si se pueda volver a hacer así que procuren que no vuelva a pasar

-Así será- dijo Elsa

-Ahora sobre lo de Charlotte-dijo Anna

-Acérquenla-dijo pabi

-Iré por ella-dijo Kristoff

-Ahora volviendo al tema principal ya me respondes ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Anna viendo a Hans

-Sera mejor que eso lo explique yo-dijo Elsa- El día de hoy me avisaron que Hans salía de la cárcel

-Entiendo pero eso no explica porque está contigo

-También el día de hoy me llego una carta de la Islas del Sur diciendo que le habían quitado su cargo como príncipe y ya que él estaba en Arendelle dijo que debía residir en nuestro castillo ya que no tenía de que subsistir por si mismo

-Entonces estuvo en el castillo todo el día y no pudiste decírmelo-dijo Anna furiosa

-Anna yo...-dijo Elsa pero fue interrumpida por su hermana

-Creí que dijiste que no habría más secretos entre nosotras-dijo Anna- como no me lo dijiste

-Anna si me dejaras explicártelo-dijo Elsa

-Para que, para que te perdone y me guardes otro secreto-dijo Anna

-Anna yo lo siento está bien-dijo Elsa

-No me hables, entendiste no me vuelvas a hablar-dijo Anna con lagrimas en los ojos

En eso llego Kristoff con Charlotte y Bulda (la mamá adoptiva de Kristoff) a su lado

-Paso algo-pregunto Bulda

-Aquí no paso nada- le dijo Anna a bulda mientras se alejaba de Hans y de Elsa

-Mami ¿porque me mandaste llamar?- pregunto la pequeña Charlotte

-No es nada malo hija solo tenemos que decirte algo muy importante

-Está bien-dijo Charlotte

-Acércate con el tío pabi- le indico bulda a la pequeña

Charlotte caminaba hacia pabi, cuando llego pabi le tomo la mano

-Y bien…-preguntaron Kristoff, Elsa y Anna

-Escúchame Charlotte-dijo pabi. En ese momento Elsa recordó cuando pabi le dijo las mismas palabras-tu poder hace que controles el agua y que con ella puedas sanar hasta la herida más grave y profunda

-¿Tengo poderes?-pregunto Charlotte haber si había entendido

-Así es cariño-dijo Anna

-Woooow-dijo Charlotte-¿Puedo probarlos? Porfavooooooor

-Esta bien-dijo Kristoff

-Kristoff-regaño Anna

-¿Qué? si va a tener poderes hay que ver que pueda controlarlos

-Kristoff tiene razón-dijo Elsa- si ustedes quieren y si es necesario yo puedo ayudarla a controlarlos

-Amor ¿escuchas algo?-dijo Anna ante el comentario de Elsa

Elsa no podía creer lo que su hermana le estaba haciendo la ultima vez que le hizo eso fue cuando ella tenía 7 años y Anna 4 (justo un año antes de que se alejaran)

-Anna- le dijo Kristoff a su esposa al ver su reacción infantil- escucha a tu hermana

-Pueden discutir luego porfavor estoy tratando de usar mis poderes-dijo la pequeña Charlotte

Todo se quedo en silencio después de esas palabras

-Gracias-dijo Charlotte

La pequeña tenía en frente un vaso con agua vacío ella tenía que llenarlo, hizo sus manos como si tuviera una esfera. En sus manos se hizo una bola de Agua, Charlotte se quedó asombrada.

-De acuerdo cariño a la de tres lanzas la bola de agua-le dijo Elsa a Charlotte

-De acuerdo-dijo Charlotte

-Uno, dos… tres

Charlotte lanzo el agua hacia el vaso pero el tiro fallo y le dio al piso

-Rayos-dijo la pequeña

-Esta bien ya aprenderás a controlarlo-dijo Elsa a su sobrina- te cuento un secreto

-Si

-Mira esto-dijo Elsa

Elsa estaba a punto de hacer nevar cuando…

-¿Elsa? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿En dónde estamos?-pregunto Olaf

-Olaf-dijo Charlotte con emoción- me alegra que estes bien

-¿De que estás hablando?-pregunto el muñeco extrañado

-Te lo explicaremos luego-dijo Elsa

-Mamá, papá ¿ya nos vamos a casa?-pregunto Cristian

-No pueden irse a casa ahora Charlotte tiene que descansar, son las 2:30 de la mañana-dijo Bulda- nosotros les daremos un lugar donde dormir

-Gracias mamá-dijo Kristoff

-No es nada-dijo Bulda- tu y Anna juntos Olaf, Cristian y Charlotte también juntos y Elsa y el otro chico también juntos

-Espere ¿Qué?-dijo Elsa

-¿Es en serio?-preguntaron todos los presentes incluyendo a los niños

-Ya lo dije-dijo Bulda-ahora siganme

-Elsa puedes venir un momento-dijo Pabi

-Claro-dijo Elsa caminando hacia el

-Elsa, hay muchas sorpresas en tu vida-dijo Pabi- y una de esas sorpresas es el amor

-¿Amor?-pregunto Elsa

-El amor va a venir a tu vida y vas a ser muy feliz con el pero a la vez tendras que pagar el precio

-A ¿Qué te refieres?-dijo Elsa

Elsa estaba muy confundida no entendía nada

-Elsa vienes- le dijo Bulda

-Si ya voy

Bulda los guiaba hacia donde iban a dormir. El silencio era muy grande. ¿A qué se refería Pabi con muchas sorpresas? Pronto llegaron a donde iban a dormir

-Buenas noches Elsa-le dijo Bulda

-Buenas noches Bulda

Al voltear Hans estaba acomodando una almohada de hojas en el suelo

-Pero ¿Qué esta haciendo?

-Bueno es claro que ninguno de los dos esta de acuerdo en compartir habitación asi que como no hay otra opción, prefiero dormir en el suelo

-Esta bien si a si lo prefiere- dijo Elsa mientras se acomodaba en la cama

El silencio incomodo de antes volvió a aparecer hasta…

-Y ¿de donde piensa sacar un caballo para pasado mañana?-dijo Hans

Elsa lo había olvidado le prometió a Charlotte un caballo para su cumpleaños, con la llegada de Hans, lo que le paso a Olaf y la pelea con Anna se le había olvidado el caballo.

-No lo se-dijo Elsa- espere ¿usted como sabe lo del caballo? Usted no estaba ahí

-Tiene razón yo no estaba ahí pero la pequeña Charlotte me lo dijo y también me dijo que no tenía quién le enseñara a montar

-Yo le voy a enseñar-dijo Elsa ante el comentario

-¿En serio?-dijo Hans- y digame reina Elsa ¿Cómo le va a enseñar a montar a su sobrina si no sabe montar a caballo?

Elsa se quedo sin palabras después de eso no podía creer que el supiera que no sabe andar a caballo

-¿Quién se lo dijo-pregunto Elsa

-Su sobrina al parecer sabe muchas cosas de usted-dijo Hans

Lo raro es que Elsa no le había dicho a Charlotte que no saía montar a caballo la única que sabia era

-Anna-penso Elsa en voz alta

-¿Qué pasa con su hermana?-pregunto Hans al ver que Elsa dijo algo no tenía nada que ver con lo que el había dicho

-Disculpe-dijo Elsa ante el comentario ya que no le presto atención

-Usted dijo Anna y yo le pregunte ¿Qué pasa con su hermana?-dijo Hans

-Nada, no importa-dijo Elsa

El silencio volvió a aparecer hasta que…

-Reina si no es de mucha molestia le puedo hacer una pregunta-dijo Hans

Elsa estaba acostada de lado y Hans boca arriba

-Lo defendí porque lo que usted me dijo es que no le molestaba recibir un golpe en la cara de mi hermana jamás dijo que de Kristoff

Ante eso Hans se empezó a reírse y Elsa también pero no se lo explicaba a si misma ¿Cómo es que se llevaba bien con el que alguna vez engaño a su hermana?

-Gracias-dijo Hans

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Elsa

-Porque aparte de los niños usted es la única que se a portado muy bien conmigo-dijo Hans

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO DE HOY LO IBA A SUBIR AYER PERO YA NO PUDE ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y EN CAPITULO 4 TENDREMOS INVITADOS ESPECIALES QUIENES SERAN… PIENSENLO Y PONGAN EN LOS COMENTARIOS QUIENES CREEN QUE SEAN


	4. El regalo de Charlotte

HOLA HOY YA LLEGO EL CAPITULO QUE TANTO ME MORIIA POR ESCRIBIR CON INVITADOS ESPECIALES Y ELLOS SON….. AHORITA LO DESCUBRIRAN DISFRUTENLO

A la mañana siguiente Elsa despertó pero Hans ya no estaba en la "habitación"

-Buenos días-dijo Charlotte-te estamos esperando

-Hola cariño-dijo Elsa abrazando a su sobrina- para que me esperan

-Ya nos vamos pero la abuela Bulda dijo que antes había que desayunar vamos-dijo Charlotte agarrando a Elsa del brazo

-Buenos días Elsa-dijo Olaf

-Buenos días Olaf-dijo Elsa sentándose en un Hongo- ¿Qué hay de desayunar?

-Arandanos-contesto Bulda

Elsa se sento junto a Olaf del lado derecho y Hans del izquierdo, mientras Anna evitaba el contacto visual con su hermana

Despues del desayuno volvieron al castillo y de ahí Elsa se paso toda la tarde buscando un caballo para Charlotte , Anna y Olaf adornando el gran salón y el jardín para la fiesta de mañana, Kristoff estaba repartiendo hielo y Charlotte y Hans estaban viendo una película. Elsa no había hablado con Hans desde ayer ese día no habían hablado en lo absoluto lo raro es que como Charlotte había estado con el desde que llegaron al castillo no había hablado con ella tampoco, no desde el desayuno.

Al día siguiente en el cuarto de Cristian y Charlotte

-Cris, Cris despierta, despiertaaaaaa-dijo Charlotte meciendo a su hermano

-¿Qué quieres Charlotte?-dijo Cristian

-Es mi cumpleaños-dijo Charlotte brincando

-Feliz cumpleaños hermanita-dijo Cristian sobresaltado- ¿Y Hans?

-Abajo pero ¿Por qué pregun…?-pero antes de que Charlotte pudiera continuar su hermano salió del cuarto volando para bajar las escaleras

-Tía Elsa ¿Has visto a Hans?- pregunto Cristian a su Tía que iba subiendo las escaleras

-Creo que estaba en la cocina-dijo Elsa

Cristian se fue rápido a la cocina donde encontró a Hans y a Gerda

-Hans necesito tu ayuda-dijo Cristian quedándose sin aliento

-¿Qué pasa Cris?-dijo Hans

-Podemos hablarlo en privado-dijo Cristian

-Oh no se preocupen yo los dejo a solas un momento-dijo Gerda mientras salía de la cocina

-Hans se me olvido algo muy importante-dijo Cris

-Dejame adivinar el regalo de cumpleaños de Charlotte ¿cierto?-dijo Hans

-Si no tengo nada que, darle mamá y papá me pidieron que le que comprara algo desde hace días pero…

-Pero el dinero que te dieron lo gastaste en algo para ti

-Asi es

-Ok este es el plan tu mamá, tu tía, Olaf y tu papá están ocupados así podemos escabullirnos y regresar para la fiesta sin que se den cuenta-dijo Hans- sígueme

Al salir del castillo llegaron a un mercado

-No encuentro nada que le guste a Charlotte

-Sigue buscando

-Mira un osito -dijo Cris mientras se acercaba por el

-De seguro le gustara-dijo Hans

-Ojala-dijo Cris-Señora yo comprare el oso

Pero alguien tuvo la misma idea

-No yo se lo comprare-dijo una chica al lado de el

-No es mio-dijo Cris

Y empezaron a jaloneárselo

-Damelo-dijo Cris

-No tu damelo-dijo la chica

-Lo siento pero yo lo necesito

-Yo lo ocupo-dijo la chica

-No es cierto-dijo un pequeño niño de la edad de Charlotte

-Callate

-Damelo es mio, lo ocupo para mi hermana-dijo Cristian

-Yo lo vi primero, es mas yo ya lo compre-dijo la chica dándole el dinero a la señora

-No-dijo Cristian jalándolo de nuevo

En ese momento el oso se rompió

-Sabes que el oso es tuyo-dijo Cristian

-Engendro mocoso-dijo la chica

-Hans cambio de planes no vamos-dijo Cris mientras agarraba a Hans del brazo para echarse a correr

-A donde crees que vas-dijo la chica que iba tras el

-Ladrones ladrones-gritaba la señora

Los 4 salieron corriendo pero Hans y Oliver se detuvieron

-Hola me llamo Oliver-dijo el niño que iba con la chica

-Hola yo soy Hans

-Eres un príncipe-dijo el pequeño

-No, no soy un príncipe, ya no

-Yo soy príncipe del reino de corona

Cris y la chica seguían corriendo y no se dieron cuenta de la desaparición de Hans y Oliver

-Todo esto es tu culpa-dijo la chica mientras paraban detrás de unos barriles

-Mi culpa-dijo Cris

-Si tuya

-Perdon pero si tu me hubieras dado el oso en primer lugar

-Yo lo había visto primero

-Pero yo lo necesitaba-dijo Cris

-Shhh-dijo la chica mientras pasaba un guardia

-Aquí están-dijo el guardia agarrándolos

-Sueltenos es una orden-dijo Cristian

-Si y ¿quien lo dice?-dijo el Guardia incrédulo a las palabras del chico

-El príncipe de Arendelle-dijo Cristian quitándose la gorra

-Y la princesa de Corona-dijo la chica

-Lo siento mucho majestades-dijo el guardia

Los dejo y se fue

-Julieth- grito Oliver

-Hans-dijo Cristian aliviado- el oso

-No te preocupes ya pague el oso-dijo Hans- Y ustedes de ¿donde vienen?-dijo refiriéndose a Oliver y a Julieth

-Oh, el es el príncipe Oliver y yo la princesa Julieth del reino de Corona hijos de el rey Eugene y la reina Rapunzel

-¿Los conoces?-pregunto Cristian ante la mirada de Hans

-No pero eh escuchado hablar de ese reino-dijo Hans en ese momento cayo en la cuenta que se les hacia tarde-Bueno Cris ya tenemos que irnos

-Bueno adiós-dijo Oliver

-Adios-dijo Cris

Mientras caminaban Cris miraba alrededor

-Te gusta ¿verdad?-dijo Hans

-¿Qué?-dijo Cristian

-Julieth te gusta ¿No es así?-dijo Hans

-No como crees-dijo Cristian

-Si tu lo dices-dijo Hans

-No me gusta esta bien-dijo Cris- ahora cambiando el tema por donde vamos a entrar

-Creo que no pensé en eso-dijo Hans

-Y yo creo que necesitamos ayuda—dijo Cristian-pero de ¿Quién?

-Si tu mamá se entera de que te escapaste te va a matar igual con tu papá y Kai y Gerda están ocupados preparando todo asi que la única que queda es…

-Mi tía Elsa-dijo Cris- pero ¿como le pedimos ayuda?

En ese momento Hans recordó el caballo para Charlotte

-Tal vez no tendremos que ir directo al castillo

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Cristian

-Solo sígueme-dijo Hans dando la vuelta

Elsa estaba en un establo viendo que caballo seria el mejor para Charlotte lo malo es que no tenía mucho tiempo y tenia que escoger uno

-Hola tía Elsa-dijo Cristian

-Cris ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Elsa- ¿saliste solo del castillo?

-No yo vengo con el-dijo Hans entrando

-¿Qué están haciendo afuera del castillo?-dijo Elsa

-Veras es una historia muy larga-dijo Cris- y por eso dejare que Hans te la cuente, wow que lindo caballo

Cuando Cris se fue Elsa volvió a sentir la sensación incomoda de ayer.

-Y bien-dijo Elsa

-Vera es que a su sobrino se le olvido comprar un regalo para Charlotte entonces me lo dijo a mi y yo le dije que lo iba a ayudar entonces nos escapamos y al final no pudimos encontrar nada-dijo Hans

-Entiendo, pero eso no explica que hacen ustedes aquí

-Esa parte la expilco yo, veras tía teníamos un plan perfecto y todo pero aquí al señorito le fallo el como volver a entrar al castillo a escondidas-dijo Cristian dejando a Hans en ridículo

-Asi bueno aquí el jovencito se puso a pelear por un osito de peluche y lo termino rompiendo

-¿Qué hiciste que?-dijo Elsa

-Fue culpa de la chica-dijo Cristian

-Haber ¿Qué chica? ¿De que están hablando?-dijo Elsa

-Luego se lo explico ¿Ya escogió un caballo?-dijo Hans

-No aun no-dijo Elsa

-Oigan ¿Qué les parece este?-dijo Cristian

El caballo era café clarito (beige), tenía una mancha blanca en el ojo derecho y melena blanca. Era perfecto.

-Es perfecto-dijo Elsa

BUENO HASTA AQUI EL CAPITULO DE HOY Y ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y PONGAN EN LOS REVIEWS SU OPINION DE CRIS Y JULIETH ¿CRISTIAN ESTARA DE VERDAD ENAMORADO DE JULIETH? ME DESPIDO A Y UNA DISCULPA POR TARDARME MUCHO CON ESTE CAP PERO ES QUE MI COMPAÑERA (LA AUTORA DE LA HISTORIA DE LOS PERSONAJES DE JULIETH Y OLIVER) NO ESTUVO DISPONIBLE Y YA QUE TENEMOS QUE ESCRIBIR LO MISMO NO PODIA ESCRIBIR SIN ELLA (SU HISTORIA AUN NO SE PUBLICA) BUENO AHORA SI ME DESPIDO BYE BYE


	5. La fiesta de Charlotte parte 1

-Nos llevaremos ese caballo-dijo Hans

-A Charlotte le va encantar-dijo Elsa

-¿Es para su hija?

Cristian soltó una risita

-No, no somos esposos-dijeron Elsa y Hans al mismo tiempo

-Oh lo siento es que así los tres parecen una familia

Ante ese comentario Hans volteo a ver Elsa Elsa sólo se sonrojó, Cris seguía riéndose

-Cristian-regaño Elsa

-Lo siento tía Elsa no puedo evitarlo

-¿Porqué no mejor vas a ver si hay algo que le puedas regalar a Charlotte?

-Esta bien

De pronto Cris escucho un ruido que venía de una caballeriza era un vulto de paja que se movía

-Aaaaaa- grito Cris

-Aaaaa- grito el vulto de paja

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Hans Cristian solo apuntaba al vulto

De la paja salió un chico de la misma edad de Cris

-¿Te asuste?-pregunto el chico sacudiéndose

Cristian no podía hablar del susto así que sólo asintió

-Perdón por el susto me llamo Gabriel

-Cri.. Cri... Cristian

-Bueno mejor yo voy con tu tía

-¿Qué hacías ahí?-dijo Cristian ya por fin sin tartamudear

-Estaba limpiando el establo y me quede dormido

-¿Y hace cuanto fue eso?

-Como a las seis de la mañana-dijo Gabriel-¿y a que vinieron aquí?

-Bueno hoy es el cumpleaños de mi hermana y le pidió a mi tía Elsa un caballo

-Un caballo que raro eso solo lo piden los niños ricos o... Un momento ¿Cómo se llama tu hermana?

-Charlotte

-¿Y cuál es tu nombre?

-Cristian

Gabriel se acercó a Cris para quitarle la gorra

-Eres el príncipe Cristian

-Devuélveme eso

Pero Gabriel no le hizo caso y fue corriendo con su mamá Cristian iba tras el

-Mamá mira

-Devuélveme la gorra

-Gabriel devuelvele la gorra al chico

-Pero mama mira

Al ver la insistencia de Gabriel la señora por fin volteó para encontrarse que El Niño era el Príncipe Cristian

-Ay no-dijo Hans

-Cris-dijo Elsa

-Lo siento mucho tía Elsa pero no me la quiso devolver

Al escuchar esas palabras la encargada dejo de ver a Cristian para dirigirse a Elsa

-Elsa soy Angela ¿Me recuerdas?

Antes de que el rey reduciera la cerbidumbre Elsa y Anna se habían hecho amigas de la hija de Amanda la cuidadora de los caballos reales pero después de que cerrarán las puertas del castillo no la volvieron a ver jamás

-A..Angela

-Elsa-dijo mientras se abrazaban

-Am, Hans ¿Qué esta pasando?-pregunto Cris

-Te lo diría si entiendiera- respondió Hans

-Alguien puede decirnos ¿Qué pasa aquí?-dijo Gabriel

-Oh bueno hijo, cuando era niña..-

-Tenemos hambre mami-dijeron dos niños saliendo de otra caballeriza para después quedarse boquiabiertos que la reina Elsa y el príncipe Cristian (o y Hans también jaja) estaban en su casa

-Mami es es..-dijo la pequeña

-Es la reina Elsa-completo el pequeño a su lado

-Así es hijos-dijo Angela- ellos son Samuel y Stephany

-Perdón por interrumpir el reencuentro pero se nos hace tarde- dijo Hans

-Oh claro Cris hay que irnos

-Pero yo aún no tengo regalo

-Olvide eso

-Se te olvidó el regalo de cumpleaños de tu hermana

-Así es- dijo Cris avergonzado

-Ustedes vienen con nosotros-le dijo Elsa a Angela- tomarás el trabajo de tu madre

-Seguimos sin entender-dijeron Hans,Gabriel y Cris

-Se los explicamos luego ahora dense prisa o no llegaremos a la fiesta de Charlotte-dijo Elsa

-Gabriel has visto mi oso de peluche nuevo-dijo Stephany

Samuel estaba bajo una mesita

-¿Ya lo buscaste en las caballerizas?

-Si pero no esta

-Lo encontré- dijo Samuel

-Gracias Samuel dijo Stephany abrazando a su hermano

En el castillo todos estaban listos todos excepto Charlotte quién se recusaba a salir de su cuarto

-No entiendo para que bajar si no conozco a nadie-dijo Charlotte.

Olaf estaba a su lado ya que Anna tenía que ver los toques finales

-Pero Charlotte estarán Tiffany, Amber y Miranda- dijo Olaf

Tiffany, Amber y Miranda eran princesas de otros reinos que para nada les caía bien Charlotte ya que siempre se burlaban de ella y la molestaban. Anna y Kristoff pensaban que eran amigas pero las veces que había estado con ellas sólo la molestaban

-No quiero salir Olaf no me voy a divertir con el equipo TAM haciéndome sufrir como siempre-Charlotte les decía equipó TAM porque cuando se trataba de molestarla eran como un equipo- de seguro me van a empujar desde lo más alto del brincolin para que quede en ridículo en mi cumpleaños

-Charlotte ... Porfavor

-Charlotte.. Hija ¿estas ahí?-pregunto Kristoff detrás de la puerta cerrada

-No voy a salir-dijo la pequeña

-Bueno entonces le dire a tu tía Elsa que ya no traiga el caballo

Ante esas palabras Charlotte salto de la cama fue por su tiara y abrió la puerta

-Estoy lista

Por otro lado de Arendelle estaban Hans, Elsa, Angela , Gabriel, Cristian, Stephany y Samuel

-No por ser de la realeza te tratare diferente-dijo Gabriel

-¿Y cómo van las cosas con Anna?-pregunto Angela

-Pues iban bien hasta que dejo de hablarme

-¿Porqué?

-Es una larga historia

-Hans ¿cuanto falta?-pregunto Cristian

-Pues sólo unos pasos la verdad- dijo Hans apuntando al castillo Hans levaba el caballo de Charlotte

Ya dentro del castillo Kai y Gerda se habían quedado boquiabiertos cuando Elsa les explicó que era la pequeña Angela hija de Amanda

-Tía Elsa-grito Charlotte

-Hola dulcura-dijo Elsa Angela y sus hijos ya se habían retirado de la habitación al igual que Hans, Cristian seguía ahí- ¿Dónde esta tu mamá?

-Preparando los toques finales

-Lo invitados ya están llegando así que debemos irnos a cambiar Cris, te veo en un rato cariño

-Esta bien

-Ooo Charlotte- dijo una voz de una niña atrás de ella Charlotte sabía quien era

-Tiffany-susurro para sí la pequeña y como su padre estaba aún ahí tenía que voltearse y saludar- Hola Tiffany y Hola rey de las islas del norte (que no me digan nada Ok fue lo único que se me ocurrió)

-Buenos Días Charlotte-contesto el rey- iré con tu mama que se diviertan niñas

Detrás de Tiffany entraba el duque de Wiselton con sus 2 nietas Amber y Miranda

-Buenos día duque de Weselton- dijeron Charlotte y Tiffany

-Buenos días princesas, diviértanse niñas-dijo el duque mientras salía

-Hola Charlotte-dijo Cris-mientras bajaba ahora con ropa adecuada para un príncipe

-Hola Cris-dijeron el equipo TAM

-Hola hermano-dijo Charlotte acercándose para abrazarlo-ayúdame-le susurro

Pero antes de que el pudiera hacer algo se escucharon gritos de la puerta

-Suelteme- gritaba una chica

-Sin invitación no entran

-Sueltanos- gritaba el pequeño a su lado

Cris reconocía esas voces eran Julieth y Oliver

-Suéltalos ahora

-Pero su majestad estos niños trataron de entrar al castillo sin invitación

-Son mis invitados ahora déjelos entrar o hago que lo despidan

Julieth y Oliver sólo observaban la situación hasta hasta que el guardia los dejo caer

-Ten más cuidado-grito Julieth

-Pasen la fiesta es en el jardín

Charlotte y el equipo TAM seguían ahí sin hablarse pero mirándose fijamente

-Es por aquí-dijo Cris

-Emm Cris ¿quienes son?-pregunto Charlotte

-Sólo han de ser unos plebeyos- dijo Amber

-Son el príncipe Oliver y la princesa Julieth del reino de corona invitados míos

-Luego los alcanzo-dijo Cris

-Te gusta-dijo Charlotte

-Claro que... No-dijo Cristian sonrojado

-Creo que ya te lo robaron-susurro Miranda a Tiffany

-Cállate- dijo Tiffany


	6. La fiesta de Charlotte parte 2

-Cállate-dijo Tiffany- ahora vengan tenemos cosas que hacer

-Y supongo que esas cosas tienen que ver con molestarme ¿Cierto?-dijo Charlotte

-Ya lo veras Charlotte-dijo Tiffany para después con el resto de su equipo dirigirse a Cristian-Adiós Cristian-dijeron las tres

-Adiós-dijo Cris

-Oye Cris creo que te esperan haya afuera-dijo Charlotte señalando a Julieth y a Oliver que estaban en la mesa de bocadillos

-Oh claro-dijo Cris- ¿me acompañas?

-Bueno es mejor que estar pegada a Tiffany y a sus séquitos así que si te acompaño

Cris y Charlotte se acercaron a Oliver y Julieth

-Ahí viene tu novio-dijo Oliver

-No es mi novio-dijo Julieth

-Pero te gusta-dijo Oliver

-Cla...Claro que no me gusta

-Titubeaste

-No es cierto

-Hola Julieth- dijo Cris-Hola Oliver les presentó a mi hermana la princesa Charlotte

-Hola oye mi hermano dice que le gus..- pero antes de que pudiera continuar Cris le tapó la boca

-Auch-dijo Cris- me mordiste

-No tenías que taparme la boca-dijo Charlotte sacándole la lengua

-Oliver porque no vas con Charlotte a jugar-dijo Julieth en otras palabras "largó de aquí"

-Ven-dijo Charlotte jalándole el brazo -Jugaremos a las escondidas tu cuentas yo me escondo

-Esta bien

Charlotte estaba buscando donde esconderse cuando de repente alguien la jalo hacia un arbusto

-Sueltame- dijo Charlotte de un lado estaba Miranda y del otro Amber agarrándola de los brazos

-Escúchame bien Charlotte o alejas a esa tal Julieth de tu hermano o seguiremos molestándote entendiste

-No lo haré-dijo Charlotte

-Esta bien, sueltenla- ordeno Tiffany- pero tu pagaras las consecuencias

Charlotte salió del arbusto para encontrarse con Oliver pero ella lo paso por alto y se fue corriendo ya que tras ella estaba el equipo TAM

-Atrapenla- grito Tiffany

Stephany y Samuel estaban en las caballerizas con Hans pero Stephany quería ir a la fiesta así que se escabulló

-Déjenme en paz-dijo Charlotte

-O que- dijo Tiffany

Charlotte estaba sin salida y no sabía que hacer a menos que... (están pensando lo que yo estoy pensando?) Charlotte junto sus manos como si fueran una esfera Tiffany y sus séquitos solo se quedaron mirando

-¿Qué estas haciendo? Juegas con tu pelota invisible-dime Tiffany riéndose

-No-dijo Charlotte-hago esto-Charlotte lanzo la bola de agua atinando le a la cara de Tiffany pero al parecer no le importó mucho

-Eres un fenómeno-dijo Tiffany-oigan todos aquí la niña es un fenómeno igual que su tía

Charlotte tenía lágrimas en sus ojos

-Ayyy quiere llorar-empezó Tiffany para que los demás la siguieran y así lo hicieron Tiffany dejo de cantar para decir algo- y para acabar con broche de oro una rebanada de pastel para la princesa-dijo embarrando el pastel en el vestido de Charlotte

-Déjenla en paz-dijeron Stephany y Oliver

-Ay miren esto, la niña trajo a sus ayudantes ¿que nos van a hacer?

-Sólo te digo mira detrás de ti-dijo Stephany acercándose a ella

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Tiffany

-A esto-dijo Stephany empujando a Tiffany a una fuente atrás de ella dejándola empapada y en ridículo, al mismo tiempo que Oliver lanzo unos polvos para que sólo tuvieran recuerdo de que estaban persiguiendo a Charlotte y que Stephany empujo a Tiffany al agua borrando de sus mentes los poderes de Charlotte (claro que a Oliver a Charlotte y a Stephany no les afectó )

-Me las pagaras por esto Charlotte-dijo Tiffany aún en el agua Amber y Miranda sólo la veían- no se queden ahí mirando ayúdenme

-Creo que hay que correr-dijo Charlotte agarrando a Oliver y a Stephany

-Corran-dijo Tiffany lo que hizo que sus compañeras la soltarán y volviera a caer al agua-pero no me suelten tontas

Charlotte,Oliver y Stephany estaban corriendo en dirección a las caballerizas para esconderse

-Hola niños-dijo Hans- Stephany tu hermano y yo te estuvimos buscando ¿Dónde estabas?

-Eso no importa ahora-dijo Stephany- tenemos que escondernos ¿hay una caballeriza vacía?

Hans señalo a una caballeriza a su derecha y los niños se metieron ahí

-Si preguntan por nosotros no nos haz visto-dijo Oliver

-Se fueron por acá-grito Miranda

-Por favor -dijeron los niños

-Esta bien pero cierren la puerta-dijo Hans

El equipo TAM estaba corriendo hacia el (ya se imaginarán para que)

-Oye tu ¿haz visto a Charlotte y otros 2 niños?-dijo Tiffany

Hans se quedo en silencio los niños dentro de la caballeriza estaban muy atentos a la discusión

-Oye te estoy hablando los haz visto ¿si o no?

-Pues no no los eh visto-contesto Hans por fin

-Revisen las caballerizas-dijo Tiffany la pequeña de 5 años parecía de 18 dando órdenes y hablándole a la gente como si fueran sus empleados,cuando Tiffany dijo esas palabras los niños empezaron a rezar para que no abriera la puerta

-Espera, si los vi-dijo Hans

-Nos esta traicionando-susurro Stephany

-Lo sabía, lo ven niñas si presionan a la gente después cooperara-dijo Tiffany- ¿Dónde están?

-Que no le diga, que no le diga-susurraban los niños

-Se fueron hacia allá-dijo Hans apuntando hacia el otro extremo de las caballerizas

-Vamos niñas-dijo Tiffany (oye di gracias al menos ¿No?)

Tiffany y sus séquitos se fueron y Hans abrió la puerta

-Muchas gracias-dijo Stephany pero Charlotte le pisó el pie

-Auch ¿Y eso?-pregunto Hans confundido

-Eso es por casi traicionarnos-dijo Charlotte

-Igual que tu madre-dijo Hans

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntaron los niños solo Hans sabía a que se refería

FLASH BACK

-Anna? pero congelo tu corazón

-Aquí el único corazón de hielo es el tuyo-dijo Anna dándose la vuelta para después voltear de nuevo y golpearlo en la cara

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Hans Hans-dijo Charlotte

-Eh?-dijo Hans confundido

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Charlotte

-Am pues-pero antes de que Hans pudiera continuar Anna apareció

-Charlotte, niños vengan conmigo... Hans-dijo Anna sin hacer contacto visual

-Anna..., cuando vuelvan espero que me cuenten que paso ¿Entendido?-dijo Hans

-Entendido-dijeron los niños

Los niños iban tras Anna al comedor donde aún no había nada cuando entraron estaban ahí Elsa,Amber, Miranda y Tiffany (ya saben por dónde va el asunto)

-Como le decía Reina Elsa Charlotte y sus amigos me empujaron a la fuente

-Niños, explíquenme ¿Qué paso aquí?- dijo Elsa

-En mi defensa ella empezó-dijo Charlotte

-Claro que no, reina Elsa yo estaba muy tranquila comiendo mi pastel cuando me tropecé y se lo embarre a Charlotte por accidente y se enojó mucho por lo que ella y sus amigos me empujaron al agua

-Eso no es cierto-dijo Charlotte- tía Elsa lo que pasó fue que ella me amenazo y yo salí corriendo me arrinconaron y me embarro pastel en el vestido

-Yo jamás te haría algo así eres mi amiga

-Pero que mentirosa salió la princesita-dijo Stephany

-Ya fue suficiente-dijo Anna- Charlotte pídele una disculpa a Tiffany

-Pero mamá si yo no le eh hecho nada

-Charlotte obedece-dijo Elsa

-Perdón...-dijo Charlotte

-Te perdono amiga-dijo Tiffany inclinándose para abrazarla-Te dije que ibas a pagar las consecuencias Charlotte-susurro

-Stephany tendré que decirle esto a tu mamá para que ella te castigué-dijo Elsa

-Si reina

-Y tu pequeño ¿como te llamas?-pregunto Anna dirigiéndose a Oliver

-Oliver

-Oliver-grito Julieth- te busque por todos lados

-¿Es tu hermano?-pregunto Elsa

-Así es ¿Hizo algo malo?-pregunto Julieth

-Empujo a una niña al agua-contesto Anna

-¿Qué hiciste que?-dijo Julieth mientras entraba Cris

-Ella está mintiendo, no hicimos nada-replico Charlotte

-Charlotte-regaño Anna para después volver a las preguntas-¿De dónde vienen?-pregunto Anna

-El es el príncipe Oliver y yo la princesa Julieth somos del reino de corona

-Que raro no recuerdo haber invitado al reino de corona

-La verdad princesa Anna es que vinimos por iniciativa propia y ni siquiera sabíamos que había una fiesta en el reino

-Eso y que yo los invite-dijo Cristian

-Tiffany, Amber, Miranda, Stephany nos dejan a solas por favor-dijo niños atacaron órdenes y abandonaron la habitación-Tenemos que avisar a sus padres-continuo Elsa aunque era inútil ya que Anna no le hizo caso

-Mamá te están hablando-dijo Charlotte

-Mamá hazle caso a tu hermana-dijo Cristian

-Niños avisaremos a sus padres que están aquí-dijo Anna

-¿Como se llaman sus padres?-pregunto Elsa

-Mi mamá es la reina Rapunzel y mi papá es el rey Eugene

-Kai-llamo Elsa- mande una carta al reino de corona porfavor con las siguientes palabras

-Si su majestad-dijo Kai

Después de que Kai término de escribir todo la carta fue mandada con las siguientes palabras

Queridos rey y reina de Corona:

Esta carta es para informarles que sus hijos Julieth y Oliver están en Arendelle , y al parecer su hijo Oliver causo un problema con la princesa Tiffany hasta que lleguen a Arendelle les estaré dando un lugar donde dormir ya que al parecer vinieron por voluntad propia

Espero verlos pronto

Atte: Reina Elsa de Arendelle

La carta fue mandada y la fiesta acabo lo que significaba que Charlotte ya podía abrir los regalos y ya abiertos todos solo faltaban 2 el de Cris y el de Elsa primero fue el de Elsa y cuando llego el turno de Cris pues...

-Cris ¿que me trajiste de regalo?-pregunto Charlotte con curiosidad

-Pues Charlotte veras-Cris puso sus manos por detrás y Stephany le puso su osito nuevo en las manos Cris al sentir algo volvió a enseñar sus manos

-Un osito gracias Cris-dijo Charlotte corriendo hacia me por un abrazo Cris miro a Stephany para decirle Gracias

(Sueño de Elsa)

El rey y la reina de Arendelle estaban con el rey y la reina de corona y Anna y Elsa estaban escuchando

-Sentimos mucho su pérdida de todo corazón lo sentimos mucho

-Tenemos la esperanza de que nuestra pequeña regrese-dijo la reina de corona

-¿Pequeña?-pregunto Elsa

-Tenemos algo que darles-dijo la reina de Arendelle tendiendo una carta- por sí acaso no estamos con nuestras hijas para cuando esto se cumpla queremos que ustedes la tengan por favor

-Queremos que sólo en ese casó ustedes se las den

-Así lo haremos-dijo el rey de corona

-¿Una carta?-pregunto Anna

-¿Qué dirá?-pregunto Elsa

(Fin del sueño)

-Tía Elsa-dijo Charlotte desde la puerta eran las 3:39

-Hola cariño ¿Que pasa?

-Tuve un pesadilla-dijo Charlotte-¿puedo dormir contigo?

-Claro que si ven-dijo Elsa la pequeña se acercó a la cama y se acomodó.

Charlotte al poco rato se había quedado dormida sin embargo Elsa pensaba en lo que había soñado porque la verdad más que sueños eran sus recuerdos y si eran sus recuerdos la carta existía o existió la pregunta era ¿Porqué sus padres la habían entregado a los reyes de corona?

En ese momento Elsa recordó lo que Julieth había dicho

FLASH BACK

-El es el príncipe Oliver y yo la princesa Julieth somos del reino de corona

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Tal vez sus padres sepan sobre la carta-dijo Elsa en voz baja para no despertar a Charlotte

Y BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAP DE HOY AWW LOS DEJE ABANDONADOS POR MUCHOOO TIEMPO YA SE PERO ESTUVE EN LA PLAYA POR 4 DÍAS Y CUANDO LLEGUE NO TUVE TANTAS IDEAS ASÍ QUE ESTABA SUFRIENDO UNA CRSIS DE ANTI-INSPIRACION Y ADEMÁS HOY ACABO DE ENTRAR A LA ESCUELA PERO NO LOS VOY A ABANDONAR DESCUIDEN


	7. Rapunzel y Eugene

Al día siguiente

Elsa despertó lentamente para encontrara a su las un pequeño bulto, Elsa levantó las sábanas para darse cuenta que era Charlotte

-Charlotte-dijo Elsa-Charlotte

-5 minutitos más-dijo la pequeña

De pronto alguien llamo a la puerta y Elsa se levantó para atender

Al darse cuenta quien era...

-¿Qué quiere?-dijo Elsa

-Reina Elsa-dijo Hans pero fue interrumpido por Elsa

-Shhhh-dijo Elsa apuntando a Charlotte

-Lo siento-susurro Hans

-¿Qué quiere?-dijo Elsa

-Dos cosas una los reyes de corona ya están en el puerto y dos quiero que me de trabajo

-¿Porqué Kai no vino a avisarme?-dijo Elsa

-Kai fue a recibirlos-dijo Hans- y ¿sobre el trabajo?

-Pues no me vendría mal un asistente, ese no es el punto-dijo Elsa haciendo que Charlotte despertara

-Déjenme dormir-dijo Charlotte aventando la almohada que le iba a dar a Elsa pero se agachó y le dio a Hans en la cara

Ante eso Elsa soltó una risita

-Charlotte baja a desayunar por favor-dijo Elsa ya más sería

-Si tía-dijo Charlotte

-Pero antes ve a cambiarte -dijo Elsa

-Si tía

-Estaremos listos para recibir a los reyes en unos minutos-dijo Elsa

Después de desayunar se juntaron Stephany, Charlotte, Oliver y Samuel.

Gabriel estaba enfermo y se quedo descansando mientras que Julieth y Cris aprovechaban para conócerce más

-¿Y cómo es corona?-pregunto Cris

-Casi igual a Arendelle sólo que un poco más grande-dijo Julieth

-Quisiera conocerlo-dijo Cris

-Sabes que tu me defendiste del guardia para dejarme entrar aquí,así que considerate invitado a corona-dijo Julieth

-¿enserio?-dijo Cris

Julieth asintió

-Gracias-dijo Cris

-Me la debías-dijo Julieth- así que no hay nada que agradecer

Se quedaron mirando por un largo rato

"Así que esto es el amor"-pensó Cris

"Nunca había sentido esto"-pensó Julieth

(Aww que bonitoooo)

Elsa bajó al salón principal en donde estaba Anna, lista para recibir a los reyes de corona

-Hola hermana-dijo Elsa

Pero no hubo respuesta al igual que cuando Anna era niña y tocaba cada día a la puerta de Elsa siempre sin respuesta

-Su majestad-dijo Kai entrando a la habitación- el rey Eugene y la reina Rapunzel de Corona

-Un placer sus majestades-dijeron Elsa y Anna

-El placer es nuestro-dijo Rapunzel

-Kai llame a Oliver y a Julieth por favor-dijo Anna

-A sus órdenes princesa Anna -dijo el mayordomo saliendo de la habitación

-¿Han causado algún otro problema?-pregunto Eugene

-No desde ayer-contesto Elsa

-Sentimos mucho el comportamiento de nuestro hijo-dijo Rapunzel

-No se preocupe ya quedo resuelto y el padre de la niña no presentó quejas-dijo Anna

-No volverá a pasar-dijo Eugene

-Mamá, papá-dijeron los niños entrando a la habitación

-Mis niños-dijo Rapunzel dándoles un abrazo

-Los extrañamos mucho-dijo Oliver

-Nosotros también-dijo Rapunzel- ahora ¿En qué estaban pensando al irse sin nuestro permiso? ¿Saben cuan angustiados estuvimos su padre y yo al llegar a Corona y no encontrarlos?

-Lo sentimos mucho mamá-dijeron Oliver y Julieth

-No lo vuelvan a hacer-dijo Rapunzel

-Esta bien-dijeron los niños

-Pero ya no los regañes-dijo una voz femenina en la puerta

-¿Mamá?-pregunto Rapunzel

-Abuela-gritaron los niños corriendo hacia ella

-Hola niños-dijo la señora abrazándolos

-Mamá ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Rapunzel confundida

-Pues cuando me entere de que mis nietos estaban aquí en Arendelle y de lo que Oliver hizo tome el carruaje y salí después de ustedes-dijo la señora

Después de explicar volteo para ver a Anna y a Elsa se les quedo viendo un largo rato para ir a abrazarlas

-No han cambiado en nada-dijo la señora

-¿Nos conocemos?-preguntaron las hermanas

-Julieth, Oliver ¿Pueden salir un momento?-dijo la madre de Rapunzel

-Esta bien-dijeron los niños

Cuando Oliver y Julieth salieron la mamá de rapunzel volvió a la conversación

-Disculpe señora pero ¿De dónde nos conoce?-pregunto Anna

-Soy su tía-dijo la señora

Ante ese comentario Anna y Elsa se miraron por primera vez desde hace varios días.

-Creo que nos esta confundiendo-dijo Anna

-Por supuesto que no, nunca olvidaría sus caras-dijo La madre de Rapunzel

-¿Mamá es cierto lo que dices?-pregunto Rapunzel

-Así es-dijo la ex-reina de corona

-Entonces somos primas-dijo Anna

-Así es Anna lo son, la recordarías si tan sólo la hubieran conocido desde niñas, pero por desgracia cuando Rapunzel era sólo una bebe la arrebataron de mis manos

Ante eso Elsa recordó lo que había soñado

FLASH BACK

-Sentimos mucho su pérdida de todo corazón lo sentimos mucho

-Tenemos la esperanza de que nuestra pequeña regrese-dijo la reina de corona

-¿Pequeña?-pregunto Elsa

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-No vale la pena recordar el pasado-dijo Rapunzel

-En estos momentos si vale la...

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Rapunzel

-Hay una carta, una carta que sus padres me confiaron para entregárselas si ya no estaban con ustedes

"La dichosa carta"-pensó Elsa

-¿Y recuerda donde esta?-pregunto Elsa

-Esta en corona, lo siento hija pero la carta es demasiado importante así que no podré despedirme de los niños

-No te preocupes mamá-dijo Rapunzel- yo les diré que tuviste que irte

-Muchas gracias hija, debo irme lo más rápido posible mándate la carta cuando la encuentre, fue un gran gusto volver a verlas

Las abrazo y se retiró

-Deberíamos decirle esto a los niños-dijo Elsa

Pero Anna volvió a no hablarle

-Es una gran idea-dijo Rapunzel

-Kai, traiga a Julieth, Oliver, Cristian y Charlotte por favor-dijo Elsa

-A sus órdenes majestad-dijo Kai

-Entonces eres nuestra prima-dijo Elsa

-Rapunzel ¿cierto?-dijo Anna

-Así es y el es mi esposo Eugene Fitzgerbert- dijo Rapunzel

-Sus majestades-dijo Eugene haciendo reverencia

Anna y Elsa respondieron a la reverencia

-Un gusto conocerte-dijo Elsa

Después de eso los niños entraron

-Niños saluden a la reina Rapunzel y el príncipe Eugene de corona-dijo Anna

Cris y Charlotte hicieron reverencia

-¿Ahora qué hicimos?-pregunto Charlotte

-Tranquila Charlotte no es nada malo-dijo Elsa

-¿Seguros?-pregunto Oliver

-Seguros-contesto Eugene

-Pues ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienen que decirnos?-pregunto Julieth

-Pues nos acabamos de enterar que su madre y nosotras somos...-empezó Elsa

-Somos...-continuo Anna

-Somos primas-dijo Rapunzel

-Lo que significa que ustedes son primos-dijo Elsa

-¡Primos!-dijeron Charlotte y Oliver emocionados

-¿Primos?-dijeron Julieth y Cristian muy sorprendidos

-Así es-dijeron Rapunzel, Anna y Elsa

"Me enamore de mi prima"-pensó Cristian

"Esto no puede ser posible"-pensó Julieth

-Cris, Julieth- dijo Anna al ver que no estaban poniendo atención

-Sólo están en shock por la noticia-dijo Eugene

-Bueno lamentamos mucho lo sucedido pero debemos irnos si encontramos la carta se las mandaremos-dijo Rapunzel

"O talvez no"-pensó Charlotte

Charlotte puso sus manos por detrás para que nadie la viera y empezó a hacer movimientos con sus manos para provocar una tormenta y adivinen que Si resulto. Al escuchar los truenos Rapunzel, Elsa y Anna miraron a la ventana y vieron acercarse una tormenta.

-Ay no-dijo Rapunzel- debemos apurarnos

-No pueden salir así-dijo Elsa- la tormenta es muy peligrosa no alcanzarán a llegar al puerto

-Ella tienen razón-dijo Eugene

-Bueno supongo que tendremos que quedarnos aquí hasta que la tormenta pase-dijo Rapunzel- bueno sólo si no les molesta

-Por supuesto que no nos molesta siéntanse como en su casa-dijo Anna

-Muchas gracias-dijo Eugene

-No hay nada que agradecer-dijo Elsa

A la hora de la comida estaba toda la familia reunida Rapunzel, Elsa, Anna, Olaf, Charlotte, Oliver, Julieth, Cristian, Eugene y Kristoff

Por supuesto las únicas que no hablaban entre si eran Anna y Elsa

"Fue bueno mientras me hablo"-pensó Elsa

-Y ¿Siguen sin hablarse?-pregunto Kristoff

-Bueno ella es la que no me habla a mi-dijo Elsa

-Y ¿Porqué no se hablan?-pregunto Rapunzel

-Es una larga historia pero te la contare más tarde-dijo Elsa

-Y ¿Porqué esperar?-pregunto Anna-yo contare la historia

-Anna..-dijo Elsa

-Resulta que aquí Elsa me dijo que ya no habría más secretos entre nosotras y resulta que sólo era una mentira-dijo Anna

-Anna..-dijo Kritoff

-Ya que no me contó que alguien había salido de la cárcel-dijo Anna

-Mamá-dijo Cristian

-Y estuvo todo el día en el mismo lugar que yo pero no me di cuenta gracias a ti-continuo Anna señalando a Elsa

-Esta bien ya basta-Grito Elsa

Anna se quedo callada Elsa tenía lágrimas en los ojos

-Si no te lo conté era para evitar esto-dijo Elsa-porque de todos modos te ibas a enojar conmigo y sólo quería hablarlo calamada mente no que te enterarás en una noche, no estaba planeado, fue un imprevisto y lo siento esta bien... Compermiso

Elsa salió corriendo del comedor y subió las escaleras estaba llorando y dejaba un rastro de escarcha por donde caminaba, pero justo antes de entrar a su cuarto se topó con Hans

-¿Le pasa algo?-pregunto Hans preocupado

-Estoy bien-dijo Elsa

-¿Esta segura?-pregunto Hans

-Dije que estoy bien, ahora déjeme pasar-dijo Elsa

Ante esas palabras Hans se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, Elsa entró a su cuarto y se encerró

Una hora después alguien llamo a la puerta de Elsa

-¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?-canto Anna al otro lado de la puerta

Elsa se levantó de su cama para abrir

-Vaya es la primera vez que al cantar esas palabras abres la puerta-dijo Anna

Elsa soltó una risita y Anna también.

Elsa tenía aún lágrimas en los ojos y logro darse cuenta que Anna también.

-Anna yo...-dijo Elsa pero fue interrumpida

-Deja que hablé yo por favor-dijo Anna

-Esta bien-dijo Elsa haciéndole una seña a su hermana para que entrara, Anna capto la seña, entro y se sentó en la cama de Elsa

-Elsa... de verdad lo siento mucho-empezó Anna- entiendo porque no me lo dijiste, me iba a enojar aunque.. como quiera terminamos en pleito así que...Perdóname

-Te perdono-dijo Elsa-pero ahora perdóname tu a mi

-No, es necesario-dijo Anna- tu sabías que decirme no era lo correcto

-No me refiero a lo de Hans-dijo Elsa

-Entonces a que te refieres-dijo Anna- ¿Porqué quieres que te perdone?

-Por jamás abrirte la puerta-dijo Elsa-por ni siquiera hablarte por detrás de la puerta

-Oye, no te culpes por eso,no tengo nada de que perdonarte,no tienes la culpa de nada-dijo Anna

-Te quiero mucho-dijo Elsa acercándose a Anna para abrazarla

-Yo también te quiero mucho-dijo Anna

-Oye y que te hizo reflexionar acerca de esto-pregunto Elsa

-Pues...-dijo Anna

FLASH BACK

-Mamá-dijo Charlotte después que Elsa subiera

-Yo...yo...-dijo Anna al quedarse son palabras salió corriendo a su cuarto

-Anna espera-dijo Rapunzel yendo tras ella

Anna subió corriendo las escaleras para escuchar me portazo de la puerta de Elsa y encontrarse con Hans

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Hans

Anna no hizo caso y siguió corriendo Rapunzel fue tras ella y tras ella iba Charlotte

-¿Qué paso pequeña?-pregunto Hans

-Sígueme-dijo Charlotte jalando a Hans para bajar las escaleras

Anna entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta

-Anna ábreme por favor-dijo Rapunzel

Pero no hubo respuesta hasta qué Anna decidió abrir 2 minutos después

Rapunzel entro al cuarto

-Anna no debes de estar enojada con Elsa-dijo Rapunzel cerrando la puerta

-Ella me prometió que no habría más secretos Rapunzel-dijo Anna

-Anna trata de entender a tu hermana, estar encerrada por tantos años sin tenerte a su lado, ella te conoce sabía que te enojarías con ella por eso guardó el secreto-dijo Rapunzel

-Y ¿Tu cómo sabes que Elsa se alejó de mi tanto tiempo?-dijo Anna

-Mi madre me contó de ustedes pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocerlas, el día de la coronación de Elsa mis padres no pudieron asistir así que Eugene y yo vinimos en representación de Corona pero como nunca había visto sus caras no sabía que ustedes eran mis primas-dijo Rapunzel

Después de eso Rapunzel y Anna se quedaron un largo tiempo encerradas y hablando.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Todo fue gracias a nuestra prima-dijo Anna

Después de eso las hermanas se pusieron a platicar.

Una hora después de lo ocurrido Charlotte y Hans estaban en las caballerizas

-No le tengas miedo-dijo Hans

-No le tengo miedo-dijo Charlotte

Delante de Charlotte Hans había puesto un banquito para que Charlotte pudiera alcanzar su cabeza

-Y ¿ya escogió un nombre princesa?-pregunto Hans

-Si, se va a llamar Rubí-dijo Charlotte

En ese momento Anna estaba entrando

-Hola mamá-dijo Charlotte

-Hola hija-dijo Anna

-Hola Anna-dijo Hans

-Hola Hans-dijo Anna-Y ¿Qué hacen?

-Le pongo nombre a mi caballo-dijo Charlotte

-Es una yegua Charlotte-dijo Hans

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto la pequeña

-Así se les dice a los caballos hembras hija-dijo Anna

-Aaaaa-dijo Charlotte

-¿Y qué nombre escogiste?-pregunto Anna

-Rubí-dijo Charlotte

-¿Ya resolvió las cosas con su hermana?-pregunto Hans

-Pues..

-Mamá voy por chocolate-dijo Charlotte

Cuando Charlotte abandono las caballerizas Hans volvió a la pregunta

-Y bien-dijo Hans

-Pues sí ya resolvimos las cosas-dijo Anna evitando el contacto visual

-Anna yo.. quiero que me perdones-dijo Hans

-O claro solo déjame borrar el recuerdo de tu traición y de que casi matas a mi hermana-dijo Anna- no es tan fácil sabes

-Se que no es fácil pero, cambie-dijo Hans

-Si claro-dijo Anna

-Es la verdad Anna, estuve encerrado 12 años, 12 años en los cuales sólo planeaba mi venganza, en los que no dejaba de pensar en que todo eso era por su culpa, hasta que entendí que jamás iba a conseguir vengarme y que el que tenía la culpa de lo que me estaba pasando era yo mismo-dijo Hans

Anna estaba atenta a sus palabras

-Aún tenía un poco de rencor al salir, hasta que volví a ver a tu hermana, y el poco rencor que quedaba en mi se había ido, después conocí a tu hija Charlotte y pasó lo mismo, en todo ese día no pude sacar a tu hermana de mi mente sabes, creo... que me enamore-dijo Hans

Anna seguía escuchando en parte no le creía pero otra parte de ella le decía que estaba diciendo la verdad.

-¿Me crees?-pregunto Hans

-Si, te creo-dijo Anna-y también te perdonó, con una condición

-¿Cuál es?-pregunto Hans

-Quiero conocer al verdadero Hans-dijo Anna

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAP DE HOY ESPERO QUE LES ESTÉ GUSTANDO PERDÓN SI ME TARDO PERO YA ENTRE A LA ESCUELA COMO ANTES LES COMENTÉ PERO DESCUIDEN YO ME LAS ARREGLO PARA ESTAR PRESENTE Y QUE NO CREAN QUE ESTOY MUERTA PORQUE AUNQUE NO SUBA CAP ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO

NO CREAN QUE ANDO DE FLOJA BUENO YO ME DESPIDO ADIÓS


	8. Una mirada al pasado

-Quiero conocer al verdadero Hans-dijo Anna

Hans se quedo en silencio

-Y por verdadero Hans no me refiero al príncipe que yo conocí hace 12 años-dijo Anna

-Esta bien-dijo Hans-Al verdadero Hans si lo rechazaron 3 de sus 12 hermanos durante 2 años y aunque los otros me hablarán seguía siendo rechazado

-La única mentira que no me dijiste esa noche-dijo Anna Ante eso se empezaron a reír- ¿Qué más?

-Bueno pues... me gustan mucho los sándwiches-dijo Hans Anna soltó una risita-oye no te rías es la verdad

-Esta bien, esta bien ya no me rio,pero tengo una pregunta Si tus hermanos te rechazaron por dos años y además si tus otros hermanos te rechazaban ¿Con quien hablabas?-pregunto Anna

-Mira... Yo siempre fui el favorito de mi madre y era la única persona que me quería, porque mi padre era como mis hermanos me rechazaba... Al morir mi madre fui aún más rechazado hasta que conocí a mi mejor amigo John y aunque mis hermanos seguían sin hablarme y mi padre y mis otros hermanos no me tomaban en cuenta, tenía a mi mejor amigo...

-Yo hubiera deseado tan sólo un amigo con quién hablar-dijo Anna bajando la mirada

-Pero ya no tienes que recordar eso, ahora tienes a Kristoff, tus hijos, tu prima y sobre todo ahora tienes a tu hermana...-dijo Hans-Además tu tuviste a tus padres por más tiempo

-A ¿Qué te refieres?-pregunto Anna

-Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía la edad de Charlotte-dijo Hans

FLASH BACK

Era un día soleado en las islas del sur y mi madre se sentía muy mal, era el único en la habitación con ella

-Mamá, ¿te sientes bien?-pregunto Hans

-Si mi niño, estoy bien-dijo La reina pero la verdad solo decía eso para que no nos preocupáramos pero yo sabía que no estaba nada bien

En ese momento entro mi hermano mayor Klaus el único que era bueno conmigo por cierto

-¿Cómo esta?-me pregunto

-Esta mal-respondí

-Ya les dije que estoy bien-dijo mi madre

-Hans porque... Porque no sales unos momentos-me dijo mi hermano

-Esta bien-dije yo

Salí del cuarto como me dijo mi hermano y ahí me tope con mi otro hermano William

-Fíjate por donde caminas torpe-dijo mi hermano

-Lo..lo siento William-dije yo

William tenía dos años más que yo

-De verdad ere demasiado torpe que hasta ..tartamudeas, no entiendo porque eres el preferido de mamá

-Niños que escándalo traen aquí, no ven que su madre necesita el mayor silencio posible necesita descansar-dijo mi padre- ahora ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

Nosotros solo nos quedamos en silencio

-Yo..-trate de decir pero mi hermano me interrumpió

-Yo que tía entrar a la habitación para ver como seguí mi mamá pero Hans llego y me empujo y también empezó a decirme cosas malas y no entiendo porque padre yo no le hice nada-dijo mi hermano

-Pe..pe..pero sí eso no es verdad-dije

-Hans ya es suficiente siempre estas molestando a tus hermanos y no puedes dejar de hacerlo ni siquiera porque tu madre está muy enferma-dijo mi padre

-Yo..yo no hice na..na..nada

-Suficiente ahora ve a tu habitación y no salgas de ahí hasta nuevo aviso-dijo mi padre

-Pero quiero ver a mamá

-Lo hubieras pensado antes de causar problemas ¿No lo crees?-dijo mi padre-ahora ve a tu habitación

Dos horas después a escondidas Klaus abrió mi puerta y me dijo que todos estaban comiendo que podía ver a mamá.

Fuimos hasta su habitación y ahí estaba, pálida y con mucha fiebre.

-Mamá-dije con lágrimas

-Hans...hijo...por favor dame el collar que está en mi mesita-dijo mi madre yo obedecí y le pase el collar

-Mi niño... Este collar.. Debes dárselo a la mujer con la que te cases... Por..por la que sientas mucho amor..-dijo mi madre poniendo el collar en mi mano Klaus se acercó a mi para abrazarme estaba llorando, al igual que yo-los amo mucho mis niños...

Después de esas palabras mi madre murió, Klaus salió del cuarto y fue a avisarle a mi padre y mis otros hermanos, yo me quede ahí junto a ella.

Al día siguiente mis hermanos dejaron de hablarme Klaus estaba demasiado triste, mi padre me rechazaba al igual que mis otros hermanos... No contaba con nadie

Hasta qué un día salí del castillo a escondidas aunque de todos modos nadie se iba a dar cuenta que me había ido.

Me dio hambre así que paré en un puesto de fruta

-Disculpe cuanto cuesta la fruta-pregunte

-5 monedas-dijo El Niño

Puse el dinero en la mesa y tome la fruta

Detrás de mi estaba una niña que tenía un año menos que yo me quitó la capa

-Eres el príncipe-empezó la niña pero antes de que completara la frase le tape la boca y señale por debajo de la mesa, la niña capto la seña y se metió por debajo de la mesa, al igual que El Niño

-Eres el príncipe Hans-dijo El Niño

Yo solo asentí, después de eso me dijeron sus nombre El Niño era John y la niña Elizabeth nos pusimos a hablar hasta que dieron las siete de la tarde y me tuve que ir.

Desde aquel día, siempre nos vimos y no me volví a sentir sólo de nuevo

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Fue bueno conocer a John y a Elizabeth, pero fue muy duro lo de mis hermanos, por eso...-dijo Hans

-Por eso querías ser rey, porque...-dijo Anna

-Porque quería que mi padre y mis hermanos ya no me rechazarán, y..

creí que..

-Que siendo rey lo lograrías, ¿Cierto?-dijo Anna

Hans asintió

-Pero lo único que logre fue ir a parar a la cárcel-dijo Hans

-Pero ¿Qué hacías en la cárcel de Arendelle si te mandaron de vuelta a las islas del Sur?

FLASH BACK

En las Islas del sur estaban Klaus y el rey justo en ese momento un guardia entro con Hans

El guardia les explicó la situación y en ese momento el rey se retiró

-¿Estas loco Hans?-pregunto Klaus

Hans se quedo en silencio y Klaus le dio la espalda

-¿Qué haremos con su hermano?-pregunto el guardia

-El no es mi hermano-dijo Klaus-llévenlo de vuelta a Arendelle y de ahí pásenlo directamente a la cárcel

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Esas fueron las últimas palabras de mi hermano pero lo único que yo escuche fue "El no es mi hermano"-dijo Hans

-Estoy segura que ya te perdono, es decir han pasado 12 años-dijo Anna

-No lo creo-dijo Hans-era el único de mis hermanos que no me rechazaba, además no creo que me quiera volver a ver

-Si yo pude perdonar a Elsa tu hermano puede perdonarte-dijo Anna

-No es lo mismo, yo lo descepcione- dijo Hans- y como dije tal vez no quiera verme

"Ya lo veremos"-pensó Anna

-Bueno ya conociste al verdadero Hans, así que ¿algo más que quieras saber?-pregunto Hans

-De hecho...-dijo Anna pero antes de que pudiera continuar llego Kai

-Princesa Anna siento interrumpirlos pero la reina Elsa quiere ver a Hans-dijo Kai

Lo que provoco que Hans mirara a Anna y ella a el preguntándose ¿que pasaría ahora?, el silencio era tan grande que se podía escuchar el sonido de un alfiler al caerse, Kai esperaba respuesta de su comentario, hasta que por fin el juego de miradas entre Anna y Hans se acabo cuando Hans se levantó, se dirigió a Anna y le dijo

-Me lo dices después, ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo-contesto Anna con una sonrisa

Cuando se fueron Anna se quedo pensando en todo lo ocurrido y Charlotte apareció pero al parecer Anna no se dio cuenta de que su hija había vuelto

-De verdad hay algo diferente en Hans-dijo Anna- pero que me pasa me estoy llevando bien con el que alguna vez trato de matar a mi hermana y me traiciono

Charlotte se quedo confundida al haber oído esas palabras

-¿Qué?-pregunto la pequeña

Anna volteó al parecer Charlotte había escuchado todo lo antes dicho

-Umm.. Hola hija cua.. Cuando volviste-pregunto Anna nerviosa

-Acabo de llegar pero a ¿que te refieres?-pregunta la pequeña

Anna sólo se puso roja como un tomate al ver que ante eso tendría que contarle el gran secreto que había guardado a sus hijos durante 12 años

-Umm... Este... Pues...-dijo Anna

Charlotte cruzo los brazos todavía con más curiosidad

Justo en ese momento llego Olaf quien había escuchado lo antes dicho

-Charlotte porque no mejor vienes un momento conmigo-dijo Olaf

Charlotte miro a Anna ya que seguía roja, Anna miró a Olaf al igual que Charlotte

-Esta bien-dijo Charlotte

Olaf se llevó a Charlotte y cuando se fueron Anna dio un suspiro

-No puedo seguir guardando el secreto más tiempo, ya no puedo-dijo Anna-tengo que decirles todo lo ocurrido hace 12 años


	9. El beso

Elsa estaba en su despacho, mirando algunas fotos de sus padres cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

-Reina Elsa ¿Quería verme?-pregunto Hans

Elsa siguió mirando las fotos unos segundos más hasta que decidió voltear y al ver a Hans sintió algo muy raro como una conexión y Hans sintió lo mismo (ustedes ya saben a que me refiero) se quedaron así por un rato mirándose hasta que Elsa volvió a la realidad

-A sí le... Le quiero decir algo acerca de lo de su trabajo-dijo Elsa rompiendo el tan cariñoso contacto visual

-Así que si me dará un trabajo después de todo-dijo Hans

-Así es-dijo Elsa dándole la espalda a Hans para evitar el contacto visual- de hecho tengo el trabajo perfecto para usted

"¿Porqué rayos dije eso?-pensó Elsa

-Y se puede saber ¿Cuál es ese trabajo perfecto?-pregunto Hans

-Usted trabajara como mi asistente-dijo Elsa volviendo a voltear para ver a Hans quien sólo la miraba- ¿Porqué se queda mirándome?-pregunto Elsa

-Por qué usted es muy linda-dijo Hans (bien Bajo la misma estrella)

Ante ese comentario Elsa se sonrojó y Hans soltó una sonrisa piadosa

-Debí esperar esto de usted-dijo Elsa

-Esperar ¿Qué?-dijo Hans

-Esto le digo que será mi asistente y empieza a hacer... Hacer-dijo Elsa pero no pudo continuar Hans se acercó a ella

Y Elsa no trató de evitarlo, ya cerca de Elsa puso su mano sobre su mejilla haciendo una suave caricia acerco sus labios con suavidad había su mejilla provocando un beso, después de eso Elsa vio una sombra en la puerta y aparto a Hans de ella

-Empieza mañana a las 9:00, ahora salga de aquí-dijo Elsa

Hans acato las órdenes y salió en silencio para toparse con Julieth

-Hola Hans-dijo Julieth

-Hola Julieth-dijo Hans- espera ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí?, no habrás estado de espía ¿Cierto?

-¿Quién yo?-pregunto Julieth Hans cruzo sus brazos

-¿Qué hacías aquí?-volvió a preguntar Hans

-Umm... Pues... Veras es que...-dijo Julieth pero como sabía que decir sólo se hecho a correr al cuarto de Cris y Charlotte

-Hans le acaba de dar un beso a la tía Elsa en la mejilla-dijo Julieth entrando al cuarto

-Queeeeee-dijeron Stephany, Oliver, Charlotte, Samuel y Cris

-Es ¿En serio?-pregunto Oliver

Julieth asintió lo que provoco un juego de miradas entre los presentes

-Bueno pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?-pregunto Stephany

-Lo que pasa es que yo venía para acá pero escuche a Hans decirle a la tía Elsa que era linda y desde ahí me quede en la puerta escuchando todo lo que pasaba

FLASH BACK

-Debí esperar esto de usted-dijo Elsa

-Esperar ¿Qué?-dijo Hans

-Esto le digo que será mi asistente y empieza a hacer... Hacer

Después de eso Hans se acercó a tía Elsa, toco su mejilla y...

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Y ¿Qué?-preguntaron todos

-Y la beso en la mejilla-dijo Julieth con tanta emoción

-Aaaaaaaa-gritaron las niñas

Hans escucho los gritos y se acercó a la puerta del cuarto para escuchar porque tanto escándalo

-Y ¿Creen que se vayan a casar?-pregunto Charlotte

-No lo se Charlotte fue sólo un beso-dijo Cris

-Típico en ustedes los hombres-dijo Julieth

-A ¿Qué te refieres?-preguntaron Oliver y Cris

-A que para ustedes solo es un simple beso pero para nosotras las mujeres es El beso-dijo Julieth

-Oooo, no entendí-dijo Oliver

-Julieth y ¿Qué tal si para Hans tampoco le pareció un simple beso?-pregunto Stephany

-Eso sería amor de verdad-dijo Julieth

Hans se apartó de la puerta al ver que Elsa caminaba para haya

Al pasar hicieron el mínimo contacto visual

"No puedo creer que Julieth haya visto el beso"-pensó Hans

-¿Qué tal si sí lo es?-pregunto Charlotte

Ante esas palabras Elsa se quedo junto a la puerta escuchando

-Sigan soñando niñas-dijo Cris- sólo fue un beso

-Ya veremos si sólo fue un beso-dijo Julieth

-Pues yo digo que mi tía Elsa y Hans serían una muy bonita pareja-dijo Charlotte

Al oír eso Elsa salió de allí y salió corriendo a su cuarto pero en el camino encontró a Anna

-¿Paso Algo?-pregunto Anna

Elsa sólo apuntó a la puerta de su cuarto en señal de que debía entrar

Una vez dentro Elsa cerró con llave

-Entonces...-dijo Anna-¿Qué paso?

-Lo que pasó fue que... Hans me beso-dijo Elsa

Anna se quedo boquiabierta

-No me mires así-dijo Elsa

-¿En los labios?-pregunto Anna

-Claro que no-dijo Elsa-fue en la mejilla

-Pero te beso-dijo Anna-aaaaaaaaa

Elsa le tapó la boca a su hermana

-Shhhh-dijo Elsa-si te suelto dejarás de gritar

-Mjj-dijo Anna

Elsa soltó a su hermana

-Pero no entiendo tu enojo en ese caso-dijo Anna-¿No te gusto el beso?

-Claro que sí pero...

-Lo admitiste

-No, no lo hice

-Oooo por supuesto que lo hiciste

-Bueno ese no es el punto

-Esta bien, esta bien pero entonces ¿Porqué te molestas?

-Por qué los niños se enteraron por eso-dijo Elsa

Y después de eso se quedo en silencio

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Anna

-Lo voy a matar-dijo Elsa

Después de eso salió de la habitación demasiado enojada

-Elsa cálmate no hagas cosas de las que después te puedas arrepentir-grito Anna

-Lo voy a matar-grito Elsa

Al ver me escándalo los niños salieron al pasillo

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Julieth

-Su tía Elsa anda furiosa y quiere matar a Hans-dijo Anna

-Ay no-dijeron los niños

Después de eso todos bajaron corriendo por las escaleras

-Pero ¿Porqué?-pregunto Oliver

-Porque ellos tuvieron un beso y Elsa insinúa que el se los dijo a ustedes porque los escucho hablar de eso-dijo Anna mientras corría

-Ay no-dijo Julieth-todo esto es culpa mía

En el camino se toparon con Eugene y Rapunzel

-Niños ¿Que pasa?-pregunto Rapunzel

-Ahora no mamá, la tía Elsa trata de matar a Hans

-Qué?-dijeron Eugene y Rapunzel

Hans estaba en la cocina con Gerda contándole todo lo que había sucedido

-¡La besaste!-dijo Gerda

-Si-dijo Hans

Elsa estaba tan enojada que iba a entrar y a ponerse como un loca pero escucho algo que le llamo la atención

-¿Y qué sentiste?-pregunto Gerda

-Como si hubiera subido al cielo-dijo Hans

Elsa se quedo boquiabierta

-Tía Elsa no lo...-dijeron los niños pero Elsa levantó su mano en señal de silencio

-Eso significa que te gusta-dijo Gerda-¿cierto?

Elsa sólo se mordió el labio en señal de nerviosismo ni si quiera se explicaba porque estaba nerviosa no debía sentir nervios si ella no sentía nada por Hans o al menos eso creía

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Rapunzel entrando junto con Eugene y Anna

-No sabríamos decirte tía-dijo Charlotte

-¿Porqué lo dices?-pregunto Eugene

-Porque en cuanto llegamos nos calló-dijo Charlotte

-Shhhh-dijo Elsa

-Lo ves tío-dijo Charlotte

-Elsa ¿Qué pasa porque...-dijo Anna pero Elsa la interrumpió

-Shhhh

-Acaba de callarme-le dijo Anna a Rapunzel

-Sólo guarden silenció un poco por favor-dijo Elsa

-Esta bien-susurraron todos

Hans seguía en silencio la verdad es que ante lo que Gerda le había preguntado tenía que analizar muy bien su respuesta, el sabía que sentía algo por Elsa

-Bueno pero no te quedes callado Hans te gusta ¿No es verdad?-dijo Gerda

"Sólo di algo"-pensó Elsa


	10. Ya se supo

"Sólo di algo"-pensó Elsa

-Esta bien creo...creo que me gusta UN POCO Elsa...sólo un poco-dijo Hans

PAUSA

UN POCO... Waaaaa deja de ser un gallina Hans citando a The Princess of ice mágic... Sólo di sí o no o yo misma te voy a matar, bueno...no porque the británic girl se me adelanto... Ups... Ya dije demasiado sigamos con la historia

PLAY

-En el amor no existe el UN POCO Hans-dijo Gerda con un tono un tanto maternal- yo se que estas enamorado de Elsa ¿O me vas a decir que me equivoco?

-La verdad es que no te equivocas Gerda... Si me gusta Elsa-dijo Hans

"Le gusto-pensó Elsa emocionada pero después reacciono y cambió la emoción por un gesto de rareza-le gusto.. Pero porque me emocionó tanto se supone que no siento nada por Hans..o al menos eso pienso"

-El amor no se puede ocultar Hans-dijo Gerda a Hans-debes demostrarle lo que sientes... Eso si no te estoy diciendo que se lo digas directo...No...Pero si demuéstralo o que ¿Quieres que te siga viendo como el hombre que trato de matarla y traiciono a su hermana?

-Eso es lo que no quiero-dijo Hans

-Entonces demuéstralo...demuéstrale que haz cambiado...eso si Elsa es terca así que va a tardar en aceptarlo

Hans soltó una risita y Elsa también

-¿Qué tanto estará escuchando?-dijo Anna al escuchar la risa de su hermana

Charlotte se acercó cuidadosamente a la puerta y coloco cuidadosamente su oído en la puerta para que Elsa no la descubriera

-Charlotte escuchar conversaciones esta...-dijo Anna pero fue interrumpida por su hija

-Shhh-dijo Charlotte-si no quieren que mi tía Elsa me descubran pero quieren saber que pasa déjenme escuchar

Ante eso Anna se quedo callada

-Gracias-susurro Charlotte volviendo a pegar su oído con la puerta

-Pero demuéstrale que la amas Hans...si no cuando lo quieras hacer será demasiado tarde-dijo Gerda-ella...ella necesita amor...el amor que pueda llenar el hueco que dejaron sus padres al morir...

Al oír eso Elsa bajo la cabeza y Charlotte se quedo boquiabierta

-Estoy segura que tu podrás llenar ese hueco tan grande-dijo Gerda-confió en que podrás hacerlo

-Lo se...pero primero se lo tengo que decir...pero soy un completo cobarde-dijo Hans (se los dije)

-Eres un cobarde porque tu quieres serlo...sólo deja...deja que..que el tiempo lo diga todo-dijo Gerda- no necesariamente se lo tienes que decir hoy...deja que el tiempo lo haga

-Gerda...prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie-dijo Hans

"Ya es demasiado tarde"-pensó Elsa

-Lo prometo...pero tu prométeme que harás lo que te dije..-dijo Gerda

-Lo prometo-dijo Hans

Charlotte se despegó de la puerta antes que Elsa lo hiciera

-Y bien-dijo Anna

Charlotte sólo estaba boquiabierta lo poco que había escuchado le había bastado

-Charlotte...-dijo Cristian

Charlotte fue corriendo a su cuarto y Cris,Stephany,Samuel,Oliver y Julieth salieron tras ella

Al irse Elsa se despegó de la puerta también

"No puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar"-pensó Elsa

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Rapunzel

Pero no hubo respuesta

-Elsa...-dijo Eugene

-Elsa-grito Anna enojada porque nadie les decía que rayos estaba pasando

-Que...que pasa-pregunto Elsa despistada

-¿Qué paso?-preguntaron Eugene, Anna y Rapunzel

-Nada...no...no paso nada-dijo Elsa al tiempo que salió de ahí

-Al parecer nunca sabremos que pasó ahí dentro...-dijo Rapunzel

Por otra parte en el cuarto de Charlotte

-Charlotte que pasó ahí dentro-grito Julieth entrando al cuarto

Charlotte seguía en silencio pero con una son risita en su cara

-Charlotte...que paso-dijo Stephany

Pero tampoco hubo respuesta

-Charlotte-gritaron los niños

-Que...-dijo Charlotte algo despistada

-Que pasó-dijo Samuel

-Julieth recuerdas que nos dijiste hace rato que si a Hans no le parecía un simple beso sería amor de verdad...-dijo Charlotte

-Si-dijo Julieth

-Bueno...creo que si es amor de verdad-dijo Charlotte

-No entiendo ¿Eso que tiene que ver?-dijo Stephany

Charlotte sólo sonrió

-Ya dinos-dijo Julieth

-Que...a Hans le gusta...la tía Elsa-dijo Charlotte

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAP DE HOY WAAA EXTRAÑE DECIR...BUENO ESCRIBIR ESO PERDONEN MI AUSENCIA PERO WAAAA DEMASIADAS TAREAS Y SI NO ME CREEN PREGÚNTENLE A THE BRITANIC GRIL QUE TAMBIÉN LLEVA LA MISMA TAREA QUE YO Y PARA COLMO ME CORTARON EL INTERNET PERO YA VOLVIÓ YA QUIERO QUE SEAN LAS VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD PARA DESCANSAR Y ESCRIBIR LOS QUIERO LECTORES Y RECUERDEN NO ESTOY MUERTA NI ME EH DEJADO VENCER


	11. La historia de el príncipe de Verona

Los niños habían quedado boquiabiertos excepto por Charlotte que tusé guía con la risita en su cara, Charlotte se levantó de la silla y fue hacia el escritorio de use hermano tomó una hoja y un lápiz, parecía tener algo en mente.

Por otra parte Oliver,Samuel,Julieth,Stephany y Cris seguían ahí parados parecían congelados, Charlotte bajó de la silla del escritorio y se dirigió a sus amigos, hizo señas frente a su cara, aplausos, chasquidos pero nada funcionaba.

Hasta qué la pequeñas recordó algo que podría funcionar

-Si tan sólo hubiera una forma-dijo Charlotte en tono sarcástico

Se arremango movió sus dedos e hizo que un chorro de agua saliera de su mano dejando mojados a sus amigos.

-Listo..ahora devuelta al trabajo-dijo Charlotte volviendo al escritorio

-Charlotte ¿De verdad es cierto lo que no acabas de decir?-pregunto Julieth

-Así es-dijo Charlotte agarrando el lápiz

-¿Pero cómo?-pregunto Cristian

-Miren...no escuche mucho esa conversación pero lo poco que escuche me hizo darme cuenta de que Hans ama a la tía Elsa-dijo Charlotte con seriedad

Al haber dicho eso Charlotte volvió a su hoja.

-¿Y qué haces?-pregunto Stephany

-Escribo-dijo Charlotte sin importancia en su voz

-¿Qué escribes?-pregunto Oliver

-Ya lo verás

Mientras tanto en la puerta de la cocina estaban Anna, Rapunzel y Eugene pudieron haberse ido hace tiempo pero Anna se negaba a irse ya que ella quería saber que había pasado ahí dentro.

Eugene había acercado una silla para Rapunzel por lo cual estaba sentado mientras tanto Anna estaba caminando de un lado a otro.

-Anna mejor ya vámonos-dijo Rapunzel observando como la pelirroja solo caminaba de lado a lado sin brindar respuesta

En eso salió Hans y al ver a Anna, Eugene y Rapunzel se quedo algo confundido.

-Ustedes ¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto Hans

Anna al verlo lo tomo del brazo se lo llevó a las caballerizas.

Elsa por su parte estaba en la biblioteca, ella tenía un libro en mano pero no le prestaba atención ya que todavía estaba pensando en lo ocurrido anteriormente.

-Hans me ama-se dijo a sí misma

Cerró su libro y camino hacia el cuadro de su padre el día de su coronación.

-Si tan soló tu y mamá estuvieran aquí-dijo Elsa

Por otro lado en Verona

-Su majestad-dijo un sirviente

-¿Qué pasa Sebastian?-dijo el rey

-Majestad...es sobre el príncipe Daniel

El rey dejo de darle la espalda a su humilde guardia

-Tráigalo-dijo el rey

-Si señor...-dijo el joven sirviente

Unos minutos después un joven de cabello negro y ojos cafés entro en la sala.

-Padre yo...-dijo Daniel

-No hables...eres una deshonra Daniel...porque te obsesionas con ser un rey...tienes que aprender que tu no lo harás ya que escogí a tu hermano...

-Porque escogiste a Gael...el no si quiera es el mayor...yo lo soy..

-Si pero tu ambición hizo que mi desición cambiará así que si quieres ser rey tendrás que hacerlo de la otra forma...encontrar una princesa que quiera casarse contigo o casarte con una reina...pero no podrás por que no te lo mereces gracias a tu ambición...dile a Sebastián que me traiga mi té y que vierta mi medicina en el hijo, por favor

-No es necesario padre yo te lo traeré...

Daniel salió y fue directo a la cocina levó el té pero no vertió la medicina en el sino un líquido muy poderoso que haría que el rey muriera al instante.

Daniel entró con el té en una bandeja y una gran sonrisa.

-Aquí está tu té padre-dijo Daniel dándole la taza

El rey tomó la taza con cuidado y lentamente la llevó a su boca.

De repente empezó a sentirse mareado.

-¿Qué haz hecho?-dijo el rey con dolor

-Verás padre...al no nombrarme como el rey de Verona sólo sentí siento odio por ti pero al darme las respuesta a mis problemas para después decirme que no lo podía hacer...cometiste un gran error

-Eres una deshonra...no hagas es yo Daniel

Daniel tomó una pluma y un hoja del escritorio de su viejo ladre que estaba falleciendo frente a el en esa silla y se las dio.

-Existe una manera...sólo tienes que hacer un tratado donde quede claro que yo el príncipe Daniel podré ser candidato para casarme con una reina o bien una princesa y tenga tu bendición por escrita.

Al no haber otra manera el rey tomó la pluma y comenzó a escribir, al haber terminado le devolvió la hoja a Daniel...

-Te veré en el infierno viejo decrépito-dijo Daniel-o y no te preocupes yo cuidaré de Angie y de Gael-al decir eso se dio la vuelta, salió de la habitación y dejo sólo a su padre falleciendo.

-Dios mío...no hagas...no hagas que mi hijo cometa una tontería-después tomó la foto de su esposa la reina de Verona junto con un papel y una pluma escribiendo sus últimas palabras, después puso esa hoja dentro del marco de la foto y cayo al suelo con la foto en manos diciendo- te veré pronto mi amor...

Y así con la foto de su esposa en manos dando sus últimas palabras cayó muerto.

Por otra parte Daniel salió al bosque donde se encontró con una mujer.

-¿Todo listo?-pregunto la mujer

-Así es...esta carta esta firmada por ese decrépito en dónde dice que seré uno de los candidatos para casarme con una reina o bien una princesa junto con su bendición..

-Excelente...-dijo la mujer

Daniel volvió al castillo para encontrar a su hermana en llanto.

-¿Qué a pasado hermanita...por qué estas triste?-pregunto Daniel

Angie dejo de llorar para voltear a ver a su hermano

-¿Acaso no estabas aquí cuando todo esto a pasado? ¿Dónde haz estado?

-Fui...al bosque a recoger algunos frutos...pero ¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto Daniel

-Nuestro padre...nuestro querido y amado padre a sido llamado por Dios para hacerle compañía a nuestra madre allá en ese paraíso

-No...mi padre no puede estar muerto...-dijo Daniel con sarcasmo-si sólo hace unos antes de irme me dio esta carta

-Bendito sea el cielo que a recibido una Ángel más en ese glorioso paraíso-dijo Angie


	12. Un plan

-Listo-grito Charlotte levantando la hoja en señal de victoria

-Esta listo...esperen ¿Qué esta listo?-dijo Oliver

-El plan Cupido-dijo Charlotte

-Plan cupido...-dijeron los niños

-Así es-dijo la pequeña princesa de Arendelle

-Y ¿qué es un plan cupido?-preguntó Stephany

-El plan cupido es un plan inventado por mi para que algo más pase entre la tía Elsa y Hans y todo empezara mañana cuando le pida a Hans que me enseñe a andar a caballo

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver?-preguntó Samuel

Cris comprendió lo que Charlotte quería decir por lo que una sonrisa apareció en su cara

-Creo que Cristian ya sabe que tiene que ver...-dijo Charlotte

-¿Nos pueden decir?-pregunto Julieth

-Claro que si...-dijo Charlotte

-Niños...la cena esta lista-dijo Rapunzel entrando al cuarto

-Sabes mamá la puerta existe para tocarla y pedir permiso para entrar-dijo Julieth

-Lo siento pero soy tu madre y como tal tengo toda la autoridad de entrar,ahora bajen, la cena esta lista-dijo Rapunzel

-Ya vamos tía-dijo Cristian

-No se tarden-dijo Rapunzel

-¿Entonces nos dirán?-pregunto Julieth cruzando sus brazos

-Lo sentimos-dijo Cristian

-Pero la cena esta servida y no queremos llegar tarde-dijo Charlotte

La pequeña princesa pelirroja y el príncipe Rubio al decir eso se miraron caminaron hasta la puerta para después empezar a correr

-Oh no me dejarán con la angustia-dijo Julieth empezando a correr para lograr alcanzarlos

-¿Los alcanzamos?-pregunto Stephany

Samuel,Oliver y Stephany intercambiaron miradas

-No-dijeron los tres

Los tres decidieron caminar...

En la caballerizas Anna llevaba a Hans del brazo hasta que pararon

-Mira lo uno que quiero es que me digas ¿Qué paso ahí dentr?-dijo Anna soltando a Hans

-Espera...¿Estuviste espiando?

-Tal vez...pero ese no es el punto...sólo quiero

Pero la pelirroja no pudo continuar porque recordó algo muy importante que tenía que hacer.

Anna salió corriendo de las caballerizas dejando sólo al ex-príncipe.

Hans sólo se quedo confundido.

En ese momento entro el muñeco de nieve.

Al pararse frente a Hans le dirigió una mirada de despreció.

Se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda.

-Sólo vengo a decirte que la cena ya esta lista-dijo Olaf con frialdad

Y no lo digo por su nevada personal,sino por el desprecio que le tenía al joven pelirrojo por lo sucedido ya hace 12 años.

-Y que no te daré un abrazo-dijo Olaf

Hans sólo soltó una risilla.

-No te burles-dijo Olaf volviendo a voltearse

Hans sólo comenzó a caminar.

-Oye es de mala educación dejar hablando solas a la personas-dijo Olaf mientras lo alcanzaba

-Si pero tu no eres una persona-dijo Hans

-Cierto-dijo Olaf-pero aún así es de mala educación

-Lo siento-dijo Hans

-Pues...te perdonó

-Significa que me darás un abrazo

-No

Hans volvió a reír

Verona estaba de luto pues su rey había muerto esa tarde, esa noche era lluviosa.

Angie se encontraba en el cuarto de su hermano Gael,donde se encontraban el,Daniel y ella.

Angie tenía 16,pelo castaño,con pecas en el rostro y ojos color chocolate

Gael 20,pelo castaño y de ojos color café oscuro

Y Daniel 33,pelo rubio de ojos azules

El silencio era inmenso Daniel sólo estaba sentado en una silla con la cabeza abajo mientras que Angie le acomodaba el traje a su hermano Gael.

-El velorio empezara en unas horas-dijo Angie

Angie había terminado de arreglar a su hermano por lo cual tomó asiento en la cama de su hermano Gael.

Gael seguía ahí parado,se dio la vuelta y se vio en el espejo del peinador en el cual había una foto de el y su padre.

-No puedo creer que se haya ido-dijo Gael

Angie volvió a comenzar a llorar,Gael camino hacia la cama se sentó al lado de su hermana y coloco su cabeza en su hombro.

Daniel salió de ahí pretendiendo que no podía seguir con eso dirigiéndose a su cuarto,al entrar cerro la puerta con llave.

Sebastián al ver que el joven príncipe de Verona había decidido encerrarse se acercó a la puerta y toco.

-Príncipe Daniel...¿esta usted bien?

-Déjenme sólo-dijo Daniel

Sebastián acato las órdenes y salió de allí y le pidió a todos dejar al príncipe Daniel sólo.

Dentro de la habitación Daniel tomó una mochila,se cambió de ropa, abrió una ventana y salió de su cuarto y al poco rato, sin que nadie lo viera,también salió del castillo.

Daniel se dirigió al bosque,camino y camino hasta que paro en lo que parecía una cabaña vieja y rodeada de árboles y espinas.

Daniel se dirigió hasta la puerta de aquella cabaña y toco.

La puerta se abrió y la mujer que había esperado a Daniel hace algunas horas en ese mismo bosque se asomó y lo dejo pasar.

En Arendelle Anna estaba en su cuarto haciendo maletas ya que había decidido partir hasta las Islas del Sur por lo que Hans le había contado el otro día de sus hermanos y de como había perdido el cariño del único hermano que siempre había sido bueno con el.

Al terminar de hacer maletas fue a buscar a su hermana al comedor.

En el comedor la cena estaba empezando.

Cristian y Charlotte llegaron como relámpagos a la mesa y se sentaron una frente al otro,seguido de ellos llego Julieth y después Stephany,Samuel y Oliver quiénes habían decidido de último momento correr.

Julieth llego y se apoyó en la mesa justo al lado Cristian y se le quedo viendo para después ver a Charlotte.

-Lo siento primita...pero...tendrás que esperar hasta mañana-dijo Charlotte algo cansada

-Si...no seas...impaciente...-dijo Cris también con cansancio

-Ustedes dos...quieren que...me muera...de la...curiosidad...-dijo Julieth también cansada

-De lo que morirán es de sed-dijo Eugene

Eugene tomó la jarra de agua y sirvió un vaso para Julieth,otro para Cris y por último otro para Charlotte

-Gracias tío Eugene-dijo Charlotte

-No hay de que Charlotte

-Niños ¿Han visto a su tía Elsa?-pregunto Anna entrando

-No-dijo Cristian

-No-dijo Charlotte

-No-dijeron los demás

Eugene se acercó a Anna y le ayudo con las maletas

-¿A dónde vas mami?-pregunto la pequeña pelirroja

-Si mamá a ¿donde vas?-pregunto Cris

-Em...

HASTA AQUI EL CAP DE HOY ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y LE DEJE HASTA AQUÍ PARA PONER SUSPENSO...

-MENTIRA...-DIJO B..

TU QUE HACES AQUÍ

-NO SHE ME PERDÍ-DIJO B..

OK...BUENO BYEO

-POS A...


End file.
